Devotion
by SAKUNBI
Summary: Sakura the top medic, second to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama and the top ANBU captain of Konoha. She was the most cheerful girl in her village but one day, everything came crashing down on her. Left alone and disown. Will she fight to stay alive, even though her own family threw her away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a story so please review and give me suggestions to improve! (I really need someone to help me edit my story as my English kinda poor. Please I nid help! )**

**Update~! 17/09/2012**

**Wanted to change the starting a bit. I kinda felt it was very bad… :X Hope you like the newer version hehee.. **

**Summary**: Sakura the top medic, second to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama and the top ANBU captain of Konoha. She was the most cheerful girl in her village but one day, everything came crashing down on her. Kidnapped and disown. Will she ever find her way out?

_Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke – 17 years old (before their birthday)_

_Kakashi – (hmmmmm) 25:X _

_**(so as not to be confused)_

_**Sasuke returned – Didn't kill his brother. Killed Orochimaru didn't join Akatsuki. _

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto:D all rights belong to Kishimoto-san ^^**

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura POV~

"SAKUURAAA CHANNNN!" and next came a crashing big hug.

I can say that I have never regretted joining Team 7 but I just couldn't stand the way of Naruto.

"Na ru to kun... Have I not said myself clear?"

Naruto gulped.

"Yo Sak..." the raven haired boy said. I smiled back.

"Wonders where Kakashi sensei is..." I thought.

It's been 4years with them now and we have really upgraded ourselves.

Naruto being taken under the care of that … pervert, and Sasuke being taken under the care of … also another pervert? (Seriously…)

And me with Tsunade sama. After years of training, we were starting to overtake our sensei.

All 4 of us were ANBU and were one of the top few ANBU team.

Nothing to be said anymore about our team but just that I love them like a family.

It's been also 4 years since Sasuke's return to Konoha. He didn't get a heavy punishment as he killed one of the wanted criminals of Konoha, namely Orochimaru.

Along with him, followed his Hebi team, consisting of Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.

They too didn't get heavy punishment and swore to protect Konoha with their lives.

That day onwards, I didn't continue to chase Sasuke like an annoying girl.

For now, all I cared about is my one and only team.

I was about to start my training with them when an ANBU shinobi told me to meet Tsunade-sama.

I had the urge to "poof" in to sensei office but decided not to.

Reaching the Hokage tower, I climbed up the long staircase while admiring the Hokage Mountain.

"In no time, I think Naruto face will be plastered there too." Imagining his obnoxious(Just joking.. No offence to anyone!) face on it just made me giggle.

Once at the door, I heard some whispering but it immediately stopped.

"Come in."

I entered and saw the elders seated in one corner with a grim face.

Confused but I kept quiet.

"Sakura, please seat down"

"I'm giving you a Top-Secret, solo mission that will take 3years to complete. Thus I hope you will do your best to accomplish it. Please open the scroll when you are outside the Konoha entrance as I have said, this mission is Top-Secret. Any word to be heard about this mission, you will be punished severely. And leave tomorrow night. Is that understood?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

Once that, I left to pack my stuff.

This was my first long solo mission by Tsunade-sama.

I'll definitely miss my team.

Once reaching my apartment, I went to pack for tomorrow.

While packing, I thought about going back to the training ground to join my team but decided not to.

"They probably already left for dinner or something." I thought.

So I showered and went into a deep sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

i woke up and looked at the clock.

"IT'S 6PM?!"

Than it came upon me.

I slept for about half a day.

I quickly went and dressed up.

Normal POV~

Now standing in front of the full-length mirror was a grown mature woman and not a childish love-struck teen.

Pink hair meeting her shoulders and her slim, while well trained body reflected from the mirror.

She was dressed in her ANBU uniform with her katana at her waist. Kunai pouch attached to her gear. She stared at her Konoha headband.

"Right lets go and look for Naruto to say a goodbye" she thought.

And once again she was right; there seated at Ichiraku was Naruto.

He looked so happy but once he saw Sakura, his expression changed.

"Yo Naruto!" She called out.

He didn't reply as what he usually would do.

"Naruto, what happened? Are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura stared at him in shock.

"wha.. what.. Why are you yelling?"

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU HURT HINATA CHAN! YOU KILLED HER COUSIN! HOW CAN YOU!?"

"wha.. what? I..i didn't! why would I do that?"

"JUST SHUT YOUR CRAP UP! I don't what to hear your excuses. Just do not stay near me or Hinata-Chan." He warned.

Sakura was really confused. What did she do?

To clear her confusion, she went to find Sasuke.

While looking, she saw her best friend Ino.

"Forehead girl! Have you heard? Tsunade-sama appointed me as her apprentice! Her 2nd apprentice to Shizune-san!" Ino boasted.

" i..i thought I was her 2nd apprentice?"

"Don't know, don't care." Ino ran off and continued boasting to everyone.

"What is happening?!" She thought frantically.

"Ahh damnn, it's already 7.30pm. Got to leave for my mission."

She left her apartment and proceeded to the entrance.

Once she reached the entrance, she opened the scroll and read.

"You are hereby a missing-nin of Konoha. Do not enter Konoha ever again. If you do, you will be severely punished. All ANBU shinobi will kill you at any minute if you are seen at least 1mile near Konoha. Signed , Tsunade the 5th Hokage."

She wanted to run to the Hokage Tower but was stopped by 6 ANBU shinobi.

"Please let me enter, I need to speak with the Hokage sama."

"Mam, I believe you have read your scroll, therefore you are not allowed to enter Konoha, please leave before we have no choice but to use force to get rid of you."

She couldn't believe her ears, what on earth happened? She mentally screamed in her head in frustration.

She could easily kill all 6 ANBU easily but decided not to. It'll only cause more trouble.

Thus she left to a place where she could settle and to try her best to contact her sensei for reasons.

"Please make it be a misunderstanding." She thought while running towards Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning)

x-x-x-x-x

**Hi guys! The intro kind of boring. But the later chapters will be good! I promise ! Please ! please Review!**

**LOVELOVELOVEE! FROM SAKUNBI 333**

**Update! 17/09/12**

**Damn.. Hope u liked it better than the older version? ! Erm Review? LOLS. **

**My intro just gotta suck.. Damnnnn **

**Anyway..**

**SAKUNBI OUT~ **


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Readers!

i'm not sure whether I want to continue this story since its kinda lousy. If you wish me to continue please tell me.. I'll do my best in making it better in the 2nd chapter and maybe redo the first into a better one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hihi! Ok since some of you wanted me to continue. Here it is! Hehe Hope you enjoy

I do not own Naruto~

x-x-x-x-x

**Tsunade POV~ **

"Do you think it was the best choice to throw Haruno san out?" one of the elder questioned.

I looked at him and sighed. "It's something we have to do; her past is something that will risk Konoha. For the sake of Konoha, I had no other choice but to do that."

"I didn't know you were that ruthless Hime sama, she was once your apprentice." One of the elder remarked.

"This is for the sake of Konoha, and that's it. My grandfather would have done this too." I affirmed.

**Normal POV~**

_Konoha Newspaper Headlines 19__st__ March: Sakura Haruno has been banished from Konoha due to the murder of Hikaru Hyuuga. (My made up char :X Cousin of Hinata and Neji) _

**Sakura POV~ **_21__st__ March_

It has been 2 days since the incident and still I couldn't forget about it. Why was I kicked out? What did I do? And why was Naruto accusing me of killing Hinata chan's cousin?

I sighed and continued my journey to Lightning village.

I shivered. It was getting dark soon and it's creeping me out. I'm not that type of person that's afraid of the dark but it feels that someone is looking at me. Somewhere. I tried to track any charkra but nothing came up. I am very sure that there is someone out there.

"Come out! I know you're there!" I shouted.

Silence~

"Ahh what the heck!" I muttered. My pace increased. Few more hours till I reach lightning village.

**Normal POV~**

"Hmm, so she was kicked out from her home. Great thinking Tsunade." He thought silently. His silky hair cascaded down his back, giving off a masculine powerful atmosphere that will make anyone tremble in fear just by looking at him.

"Come out! I know you're there!" the girl shouted. He smirked. Her pace increased. He followed.

Slowly, rain started dripping down and onto his cloak.

"We'll meet once again Sakura chan." He whispered. And he left.

**Sakura POV~**

BOOM! A tree split into pieces due to the lightning that shot down. "This means I'm nearing Lightning village soon." i thought.

It started raining heavily.

I was soaked like mad and numerous blisters can be found on my feet. "I really got to find a place to stay for tonight, and get a nice hot bath!" I declared. Once I was in lightning village, I searched for a place.

"Hi do you have an extra room for me to stay?" I asked. The attendant looked at me with a disgusted look and said "No, get out." "I got money!" I pleaded. And after I said that I was kicked out. Once again. Every hotel that I went rejected me. So I stayed on the streets.

The whole night, i couldn't sleep. It was so cold. I started crying silently.

**Normal POV~ -Dream-**

"_FOREHEAD GIRL FOREHEAD GIRL! YOUR MUM's A WHORE!" the girls shouted at her. _

"_MY MUM ISN't!" She screamed back._

_Every time this happens, she escapes to the forest and cried herself to sleep. _

x-x-x-x-x _22__nd__ March_

I woke up, and found myself on a bed. I sat up on the bed and looked around. "Where am i?" I asked myself. "Achoo!" I sneezed. "Ah damn, I got a cold. What the hell." I cursed.

I tried to get up when suddenly someone spoke.

"If I were you, I'll continue sleeping my dear." I looked around anxiously. There standing at the door way was a lady holding onto a tray filled with food. I stared at her like she was some alien. "Now, that's very rude of you, you know? Shouldn't you at least thank me for rescuing u?" she reprimanded. "I'm sorry! Thank you." I apologized. She laughed.

"Why were you out there in the harsh weather my dear?" she asked. "I was banished from my home and couldn't find anywhere to stay." I related. And I started telling her what had happened the day before. She listened to my story.

"Oh my, I can let you stay here if you want." She suggested. "No no! It's ok, you done enough for me. I don't have anything in return for your kindness errr .."

"Mikan"

"Oh Mikan san." (:X dunno how it is suppose to be done )

"Hahaha you're such a cute girl." Mikan said. I blushed.

"And your name is…?" she continued.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm from Kono- Nevermind."

She gave me the look and hugged me. I was shocked, but leaned in to her hug. I had needed that.

"Thank you Mikan san."

x-x-x-x-x

5 Days Past (so this is the 6th day) ~ _28__th__ March_

Every day, I helped Mikan san do some chores to repay her back. But I felt it wasn't enough as she treated me so good. She gave me shelter and food, I couldn't ask for more. And so I asked her one day.

"Mikan san, is there anymore I could do for you? Something that you really need…"

She looked at me for few secs and said. "Actually, yes my dear, but I don't think you can do it. It's.."

"Mikan san! Trust me, I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She sighed and said," Okay. Recently I heard my sister's shop is having some financial difficulties and needs more workers, and so asked me for help. I didn't mention you to her of course as it isn't your problem."

"Where does she work? What do her workers need to do?"

She gave me the directions but ignored the 2nd question. I didn't think much of it and left.

x-x-x-x-x

**Normal POV~**

_8 days ago~ __ 21__st__ March___

Knock Knock. She went and opened the front door. Standing in front of her was him. "Master sama!" she exclaimed.

"Mikan san, may I ask you for a favor?" He asked.

"Yes! Anything you want!" she readily accepted.

He smiled handsomely. Her eyes sparkled.

"In a few hours time, there will be a girl coming to this village. Give her a place to live. When she recovers, send her to Chikan san." He ordered.

"Chikan san.. You mean the-"

"Yes"

"Master sama, if I may ask who is this girl to you?"

"She's someone I know when I was young. Treat her well."

He left.

She bowed and thought, "This is the first time he said something about his past. It seems that this girl is special to him."

x-x-x-x-x

**Normal POV~ **

_Present~ __ 28__th__ March_

"Where is it?" she wondered.

Earlier on, she had passed some drunkards. She ignored them. Whoever that wanted to touch her was already beaten up by her before they could do that. She ain't like other girls. She is a kunoichi, a rather skilled one too.

**Sakura POV~**

While I walked, I thought about what Mikan san's sister works as. As I continued to walk deeper into the village, I instantly realized what it was.

Mikan's sister works in a brothel.

I froze.

Before I could turn around and go back, something sharp hit me on my neck. I slapped my neck thinking it was some insect.

Suddenly I felt sleepy all of a sudden. I fell.

Darkness took over me.

x-x-x-x-x

**Normal POV~ -Dream-**

"_FOREHEAD GIRL FOREHEAD GIRL! YOUR MUM's A WHORE!" the girls shouted at her. _

"_MY MUM ISN't!" She screamed back._

_Every time this happens, she escapes to the forest and cried herself to sleep. _

_But one day, something different happened._

_When she awoke, she felt some one touching her cheek. She panicked and screamed. _

"_Shuushh shuuush I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured. _

"_Who are you?" she said as she slowly opens her eyes. _

_It was too bright that all she could see was a dark figure infront of her. (If you're confused, it's like when you're taking a picture the sun shines on the camera lens so much that you could only take a picture of a dark figure.)_

_He chuckled. _

"_I'm just a friendly oni chan."_

x-x-x-x-x

I woke up. My head felt really heavy. I groaned.

"What the hell happened just now?" I thought.

I heard giggles and such and forced myself to get up.

"Hey, she's new isn't she?" "Go talk to her."

I ignored them.

I fluttered my eyes open and squint at the bright lights.

I looked around and there stood numerous girls, clad in obscene clothing, surrounding me.

"Erm, where am I?" I asked.

"She doesn't even know! Poor girl." Someone said.

Before I could ask anything, someone called out. "Hey you! You have a visitor. Hurry up!"

I looked at her with a confused look. She was pointing to me, so I just followed her.

I was still semi conscious and couldn't think much. . (The injection had some side effects.)

x-x-x-x-x

She brought me to a room, and told me to stay. I obeyed.

While waiting, it slowly came to my realization that I was brought into a brothel.

I panicked.

"Master sama! This way please." I heard someone saying.

Footsteps were heard coming to my direction.

The sound of my heartbeat escalated.

I looked around quickly and saw a window.

I rushed to it, but before I could climb out.

I heard a husky masculine voice.

"Happy Birthday Sakura. Miss me?"

x-x-x-x-x

Yoyo! Hehehe. Since some of u wanted me continue I quickly came up with a chapter. Hope you like it Urhh.. My eng really do suck. I'm trying my best! ! Sorry for the errors here and there.. Any critics or whatsoever is accepted. Since it will help me write a better chapter. Thanks for all your support! It motivates me!

THANKYOU MY READERS HEHE Review Appreciated :P

SAKUNBI OUT~


	4. Chapter 4

Hihi! So sorry for the late update... No time to type it out. =X

Here you goo… Hope you enjoy.

I no own Narutoo!

x-x-x-x-x

**Sakura POV~**

I wanted to turn around and see who is was but was afraid to. Suddenly, a gush of wind blew towards my face through the window. The room was immediately engulfed in darkness. (Due to candle blown off by wind.)

I shivered. Suddenly, warm engulfed me. It came to my realization that that stranger was hugging me. I froze not daring to move an inch. "Ge..get a..awa..awaay fr..from me!" I stuttered. He chuckled. I could feel the vibration of the sound on his chest which my head was "leaning" on.

I got annoyed. How can he laugh so casually when I'm scared shitless? My mind understood my feelings and ordered my body to struggle out of his hold. But what happened next wasn't what I had expected. He placed his hands onto my shoulder and spun me around. Before I could retaliate...

He kissed me. It wasn't a short one. He deepened the kiss. I slapped him. He stopped.

"wh..who r u?" I demanded. While peeked a look at him while waiting for his answer but when I noticed his red eyes I was instantly captivated to it. I stared and stared. He laughed and said "Seems like u like me already." I blush furiously and wanted to attack him. But he was gone already.

The last sentence he said was. "See you again. My dear Sakura chan."

The rest of the day, I sat and stared into nothing..

**x-x-x-x-x**

**29th March**

it was morning and I was still there. "Knock knock" I heard. Feeling numb, I ignored it. "I'm coming in." I heard a gentle voice. The door slide opened.

"Hi, guess u didn't had anything last night. Here, some food for you." she said. I mumbled a thanks but reach out for the tray. "Oh, is it true that you got a gues-" I flinched. "Guest on your... r u ok?" she continued. I just ignored. "Did he do anything to hurt you?" she asked worriedly. I just shook my head. She sighed. "You know... I sound like some idiot talking to a doll or something... If u dun wanna talk, so be it. I'll come back later. Just don't starve yourself." she scolded. And she left.

After few minutes, my hand crept towards the tray and took up the rice bowl. I ate. I couldn't taste anything. It was so bland in my mouth. Even the meat tasted bland.

Few hours later the door slide open again. "Seems like you ate it. Thank god. I thought you would really starve yourself to death. "She joked. She came into the room and sat beside me. "Mind telling me what happened last night?" she asked. I shook my head. "Then how about u tell me about yourself?" she continued.

I felt that not talking wasn't the best solution. So I answered. "My name is Sakura. From Konoha. I've been kicked out from there. My parents are long dead. I dun even know how they look like. I had friends but I guess they think I'm their enemy now. I'm alone. There's nothing much about me." she listened. Suddenly she hugged me. All I did was lean into her embrace and cried softly.

"Glad that you're feeling better now, I'm Tanaka by the way. I work here too. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me!" she said cheerfully. "Oh I got to go. Seems like business is opened. " she continued. I bid her good luck and goodbye.

Since I had nothing to do I just lay on the bed and rest. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice outside my room. "Hey Kakuzuuuu! Hurry uppp! "I sat upright."Isn't that Kisame's voice?" I thought to myself.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Normal POV**

"Shut up Kisame. You're too loud. Damn why are we even here? It will just waste more money." Kakuzu grumbled. "Dun be so picky... The mission was a success. We should congratulate ourselves." kisame boast. "Hell. Where did Itachi san disappear to and leave this guy to me?" Kakuzu whined. (kinda :X)  
>Piang! A glass broke from the room beside them. Both Akatsuki turned their head to face the door beside them.<p>

Sakura's hand clutched her chest tightly. She couldn't breath. She scrambled back to the wall using her hand, causing her hands to get pricked by the glass debris.

My guest was... Itachi?

**x-x-x-x-x**

Tanaka heard the sound and rushed to Sakura. The door slammed open.  
>"Are you alright?" Tanaka cried. "I...I... close the door... close the door." Sakura repeated. Tanaka went straight to the door and shut it close.<p>

"SO NOISSSYY LETTSS GOOO KAKUZUUU!" Kisame sang. Just than Deidara came. "Wasn't that Harun-?" Kakuzu thought but was interrupted by Deidara's arrival. "KISAME SHUT THE HEELLL UP UN!" "Damn, I need peace!" Kakuzu thought.

Sakura's heart was beating like mad. "Hey are you ok? What happen?" Tanaka asked worriedly. "I think I know who my guest was …" Sakura said. "How can you be so sure it's him? It may be someone else." Tanaka pressed. "No no, you don't get it. It got to be him. He wasn't with his partner. He has the Sharingan. It got to be him." I confirmed.  
>"What? Sharingan? But wait, he can't be the only one who has that right?"<br>Sakura froze.  
>"Then if it wasn't him, Madara?" Sakura trembled.<br>"No no. it can't be. Tsunade sama said he was dead already." Sakura thought to herself.  
>"But wasn't it rumoured that he may have came back alive?" her conscious replied.<br>"But I didn't meet both of them when I was young... or was it before I lost my memory?"  
>"Hey stop thinking that much. I have no idea who are they but let's not think about it. You gotta have a nice long bath in the hot spring and freshen yourself up k?" Tanaka interrupted.<br>"okay." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Sakura POV**

Taking my clothes, I headed off to the hot spring. It has been so long since my last hot spring in Konoha and I truly missed it greatly. Not because of how relaxing it was but it was team 7's reunion… How are they now? Are they living better without me? Was I a burden to them? Was I the cause of their slow growth in terms of power? All this questions went through my mind while I walked.  
>"Damn." I stood in front of the sign which said. "Women's hot spring is closed for maintenance. Please use the shared hot spring. Sorry for any inconvenience." Such bad luck for me, or maybe I'm the bad luck.<p>

Heading to the shared hot spring, I striped and walked into the hot spring. Once the water reaches my neck, I heard voices. "I doubt there's anyone here. Let's go Kisam-" the voice paused. I paused.

"Isn't that Haruno?" Deidara's sentence echoed.

x-x-x-x-x

Sorry this chapt just sucks :/ Too much dialogue! So Sorrry! I'll try to make a better one. So sorry for the slow update. Too much tests and hws to do.. Few more months till it's over! Please tell me how you think and how I can improve! And any suggestions are welcome! Review Pleaseee!

SAKUNBI deeply apologize for this suck-y chapt !


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY BELATED NATIONAL DAY TO SINGAPOREE! 3333 (It is in 9****th**** August) **

**HIHI! I'm Back:X I guess the previous chapter wasn't good no one left a review.. I've already planned a few chapters already just that I didn't write it out yet.. heheheh:P Btw I'm so sry for the late update! ! Busy busy busyyyy! GOMEN! **

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto **

x-x-x-x-x

Deidara's sentence hang in the still air. No one moved.

5 still second passed..

I grabbed the towel as quick as I could and ran to the furthest place from them.

We stood in our fighting stance. "I'm so glad I brought along my kunai pouch." I said to myself.

None of us moved once again.

In an instant, we started fighting.

My kunai made itself head towards Kisame, but Deidara's bomb blocked my path. We continued for few hours. (I can't do fight scene sry! I'll try practice but for now I'll skip :X)

My pants became heavier. I could no longer open my eyes fully. I think I had broken my ribs; making it harder for me to breathe in. My muscles ached, this isn't gonna end nicely I thought.

My speed has slackened and that was nothing good. I was in defence mode but its bringing me down.

Sooner or later I'll be the one losing badly. But there was no way I'll give up. I can't run away from here. There are still people in the hotel. I can't let the Akatsuki in.

"URhh" I groaned. They've caught me. My face hit the rough surface of the ground. Someone grabbed both my wrist and pulled me up roughly. I grimaced.

x-x-x-x-x

"Shit, this ain't gonna be good for me." I thought.

Both my wrist were cuffed and held at both end. My legs barely touching the floor, making my arms hurt like hell. My whole body ache and all I could do was just practically hang there.

"Look at me!" bellowed someone. I ignored. Ice cold water poured onto my head. I glared at my captor. His face covered with big piercing that made me grimace. That's just gross… I thought.

"Like my piercings?" He said obviously amused. I just continued staring at him or rather his piercings. "What do you want from me? I have nothing. Even if u want information of Konoha, there's nothing. I was kicked out." I explain calmly. "Hmm, kicked out of Konoha huh… Why?" He questioned. "How would I know." I mumbled.

He chuckled and walked away, and don't think I forgotten about it, he didn't answer my question.

x-x-x-x-x

The next few days, they kept torturing me.

30th March : 1st day – Kisame's

Normal POV~

The blue skinned guy didn't do anything to make her scream. But just left his sword beside her. Its sharp blade touching her soft skin. Loads of Chakra escaped from her body.

31st March : 2nd day- Hidan's

He slashed me like nobody's business (oh yeah... it's no one business. -.-) .! I cried out every slash. I didn't beg for him to stop. There's nowhere for me to go anymore. So why beg to live when I can just die and be left alone?

Throughout the dungeon all you could hear was my screaming. I guess those bitches must be laughing at me now. I thought weakly.

Normal POV~

Her eyes dulled. There wasn't any live-ness in her anymore. She just stared blankly while being tortured by the silvered haired guy. Her mouth bled profusely. Her hairs prickled on her skin and her neck making her look haggard.

1st April : 3rd day

Sakura just slept on. She knew she was going to get tortured once again. But she will never say anything nor betray her former sensei. She remained loyal.

A sudden wind blew pass her. Her eyes prickled open with curiosity. She lifted her head just nice to turn to where the wind was being blown. She frowned at her sight. There wasn't any window seen…

Suddenly a warm hand caressed her cheeks. She flinched. "Shhh don't worry, it's me." He whispered.

Sakura POV~

That voice… I looked up with eagerness thinking it was my captor. But my hope just disappeared within seconds. There stood the man who had stolen my first kiss. "Wh..What do yo…you wa..want?" I snarled weakly.

I was obviously scared as I still couldn't see who he was, but I could feel is dominant aura surrounding him. "You hate me that much after all the years we been together?" He asked as if he knew me for a long time. I couldn't reply anymore. My life was disappearing every second that passed.

He suddenly gripped my chin so hard I whimpered. He pulled my face towards his. I still couldn't see him as the darkness still engulfed him. "What have they done to you?" He questioned. "I loved the old you... You were reckless, lovely and mostly caring. I missed you, you know?"

He kissed me once again. I didn't have strength to avoid it so I just allowed him to. My lips hurt from his forceful dominating kiss. "BAMm!" He slammed at the wall just beside my head. My eyes widen. "Let's have a storytelling ne? "He said. He continued without my approval.

_7 years ago~ _

_Normal POV~_

_He chuckled._

"_I'm just a friendly oni chan."_

"_Hey! Madara chann~~!" someone sang._

_Sakura cocked her head to the side and tried to look at the approacher(such thing? Hahaha) _

"_Oh hey pinky chan!" the person sang. _

_Sakura pulled the oni-chan's shirt and mumbled. "Oni chan, who's that?"_

"_hahahahah, that my sakura chan, is my nephew. Shisui Uchiha." He chuckled._

"_yeah! I'm Shisui Uchiha and I guess you're Sakura chan right?" Shisui replied cheerfully._

"_Hai Shisui san." She smiled brightly. _

_Both the uchiha just stared at her obviously amused. Both of them thinking the same thing. She wasn't scared of them at all even though they are the most feared clan in the world. _

"_Let's bring you back to our clan house okay pinky chan?" Shisui asked. "Sakura chan!" sakura pouted. Shisui just laughed. _

_When they reached the main door, someone was already waiting for them there. "Madara san, otou san is looking for you in the meeting room." The young boy with long pony tailed called out. "Hai, Itachi kun." Madara replied. _

_Madara entered the house and left Shisui, Sakura and Itachi standing outside the house._

"_Shisui san, who is this?" Itachi asked. "Haha relax Itachi kun, she's harmless. Her name is Sakura chan. Me and Madara chan found her in the woods." Shisui related. _

_Itachi nodded his head and walked back into the house. Shisui took Sakura chibi hand and walked in too. _

_Shisui and Sakura were seated in the living room when a woman came. "Oh why HI Shisui chann~" She sang. "Okaa sann!" he sang too. Sakura looked at them with curiosity. "Ahh.. Sakura chan, this is Mikoto san. She isn't my mum but she treats me like her own son! She's the mother of Itachi chan and sister of Madara chan." Sakura's mouth formed a 'O' shape that made both of the older ones laughed at her cuteness. _

"_Sakura chan, do you want anything? Biscuit perhaps?" Mikoto questioned. Sakura head nodded vigorously. "Hai haii~!" Mikoto sang. She walked into the kitchen to prepare._

_Minutes passed. "Itachi kunn~! Bring this biscuits to sakura chann, can you?" Mikoto sang once again. Itachi stared at his mother for a second but continued with his task. _

_He laid the plate of biscuit on the table and sat with them. Sakura reached out for one and was about to eat when she passed her biscuit to Itachi. Itachi's eyes widen though not obvious. But Shisui saw and he smirked. "Here Itachi san. " She called out. "And another one for you Shisui san." She said while passing another biscuit to Shisui. _

"_Hai! I'm done with my meeting. Let's go play!" Madara suddenly announce from the door. Once Sakura heard the word 'play', she got up so fast that she slipped._

_Thinking she was going to hit the floor real hard, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. But few seconds passed, and she didn't hit anything. She peeled her eyes opened and saw Madara, Itachi and Shisui faces surrounding her. She blushed and quickly got up. She thanked them profusely. Totally embarrassed by her stupid movement. _

_x-x-x-x-x_

**Haihai! Wasn't really well done ! I knew my overall story but I can't write them out Dang it! Anyway actually in the midst of coming out chapters after chapters I kinda forgot who da mystery person was lOls! But that mistake kinda helped me after that ehehe. I hope no one hates me for doing sakura x uchihas rite? ! I'm trying to make this story moody and such but there should be some laughter or something rite? Moody chapters makes ppl moody.. yeah? Hahaha Anyway I hope you do review ! Tell me things for me to take note of and such as I know my writing skills are just noob grade. **

**Thankss for reading! Once again. Sorry for the long wait! **

**P.S I'm sry for any mistakes made! **

**SAKUNBI OUT~~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hihi! I'm back from so long.. Terribly sorry~ 2 more papers for my prelim ^^ Gonna study hard tomorrow.. Or rather today but later (Now is 2.27am) ^-^ Anyway anyway~ Seems like some are confused on who da mystery is? HE IS…! Heheheh secret :P Keep guessing! Hehee.. Lets read ne? **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTOOOOO~ **

**x-x-x-x-x**

Continuation of flashback…

"_Wait up Madara san!You're too fast! " Whined Sakura. "Unfairrr! U got longer le- humph.." "Why stop?" Sakura said muffled-ly (:X) in Madara's cloak. "Sakura chan.. oni chan gotta chat with that white haired guy okay? Promise me you will stay here and not move?" He asked patiently. She nodded innocently and replied "Hai! Oni chan". He pats her on her head and left._

_Young Sakura POV~_

_Wonder what onichan is talking about with that man.. I don't like him. He look... evil? I want onichan to hurry up..._

_End flashback~_

Don't you remember me Sakura chan? (He didn't mention their names btw so she still doesn't know who he is still...) She couldn't remember anything. She tried and tried but nothing came up about her childhood. All that she could remember was the forest and that's it.

"No… "She whispered.

He stepped back and turned to walk away.

"Wait! D- don't le..leave me.. please...please kill me. "

He stopped but then continued and disappeared into the darkness.

She continued looking at where he last stood.

"..Who are you?"

x-x-x-x-x

Next Day~

"Wha-..? Sakura peeled open her eye and found herself on a bed.

"Ah you're awake?" She heard.

She turned and saw a yellow head man. "Deidara huh.."

D: "No respect for your seniors un?" He replied.

S: "Who give the heck about it?" She retorted.

S: "So what ? "

D: "What un?"

S: "Why am I here? I thought you guys were gonna kill me or torture me to death?"

D: "How would I know? Ask leader sama un.."

S: "Oh I see.. okay. Lead me to him then."

D: "wha-? Seriously, you're ordering me around when you're the captive un? "

S: "Than what you want me to do? Wait here and sit dumbly and look at your oh so girly face? Nah uh am I gonna do that. "

D: "You-!"

P: "Deidara san."

Deidara stopped. "Hai sorry Leader sama un."

P: "Sakura san. I really hope you won't do that again."

S: "Like I ca-" His hands grabbed her chin roughly.

P: "Don't speak to me like that." He whispered in her ears. He let go of her chin after that.

P: "Anyway, I'm here to ask you whether you want to join Akatsuki as of today."

S: "Seriously, after all the torturing you made me go through, no normal person would even agree!"

P: "Hmm.. But you aren't normal right? Anyway the torture was to test you."

S: "Whatever. What if I say no?"

P: "Then you'll be killed."

S: "Okay than. Kill me. "

He sighed angrily.

P: "Your new cloak and ring is on the chair at the dressing table. Meet me in my office in 30mins."

S: "Didn't I just say- "

D: "Ahh.. I wouldn't talk back to leader sama if I were you un. Just go with it sakura un.."

S: "Fine. Please stop the 'un' thankyou"

D: "You!"

Silence~

"U-

I smiled. "Thank you." He stared hatefully at me and completed his sentence.

D: "Un…."

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura POV~

I can't believe I'm dressed in this cloak. Never in my life time have I thought I'll be in this situation.

My fingers crept to the ring on the dressing table. "Whose is this?" I asked myself.

"It's Orochimaru."

The ring slipped of my fingers and clacked on the floor.

I spun around. " Saso-( can't put Sa- or Sas- as u may think its sasuke haha so to avoid confusion..) I thought I killed you?"

"Hm. You've grown Sakura san. I'm hurt. That's what you say to a person you killed?"

"What? It's been 2 years since I killed you?"

"Oh you even went and remember that very day you killed me. Thank you" He said mockingly.

"Anyway times up. Got to meet leader sama now." He continued.

I sighed and followed him. Picking up the disgusting ring on the way to the door.

x-x-x-x-x

Normal POV~

Knock Knock.

"Leader sama. I've brought Sakura san here."

"Come in."

Sasori opened the door and strolled in.

Sakura stood at the door and stared inside. There standing was Kisame Itachi Zetsu Pein Tobi Kakuzu Hidan Deidara.

After looking through, she walked in casually.

"Sakura san. I hereby announce you that you're part of Akatsuki. Your partner will be Itachi for now. He will be teaching you or rather, improve your genjutsu. While Kisame will go solo. Understood?"

Kisame's eyes twitched. All 3 of them replied "Hai"

"Good. You may all leave now. Itachi san, I hope you can start your training today. The sooner the better."

"Hai Leader sama."

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura POV~

And just like that, I joined Akatsuki even after years of fighting them. How ironic huh?

At that time when I saw Itachi in leader sama room, he was looking at me. Is he really the stranger?

Ahh.. Probably, for now I'll keep my questions to myself. I should obtain more skills first. Since I'm still weak…

x-x-x-x-x

Knock Knock.

"Sakura san, Training field in 5 minutes."

My eyes twitched. "Whatever."

Even though I said whatever but I had never thought of not going. So I left after 3minutes, not wanting to be late for my first training.

Throughout the day, we trained and trained. Soon the sun was setting and he said to have some dinner and rest for tomorrow training. I couldn't agree less and followed his advice.

His training was just too much. We trained for like 7 hours straight. Even though it wasn't physically tired but mentally I think I will go crazy if it went on after 7 hours of genjutsu.

The whole time I spent with Itachi, I kept wanting to ask him whether he was the stranger. But something told me not to. So I did not.

I walked into the so called kitchen. Not really sure whether it is because it looked seriously old. How can they eat in this condition? Maybe I should help them clean up sometime. It's kind of gross to look at it even for a minute. And immediately after looking it for another second, I put a mental note to clean it up till it's nice and clean.

I didn't have any appetite to eat with them just yet, so I took my share and walked to my room.

I walked up to my door happily as I could sleep at last. But stopped in front of my door when I realise someone was in my room. I peered through the crack in the old door. But before I could see who was inside. The door opened. I looked up and saw Tobi.

"Hello SAKURA CHAN!" He greeted -though it seem to me he kinda practically screamed-

"Um Hi. Met you once before huh?"

"Yeahyeah! Sakura chan was so awesome!"

It felt like a knife cutting into my heart. His sentence held sarcastic-ness. I glared at him.

"Why were you in my room?"

"Tobi was waiting for Sakura chan! Tobi wanted to give sakura something!"

Right after he said that. I heard a snort or some kind of weird sound.

My face paled and I rushed into my room.

There, was a boar on my bed. "What. The. Hell?!"

"Isn't he cute? TOBI PICKED IT!"

"T.O.B.I GET OUT!"

"AHHH! TOBI MADE SAKURA CHAN ANGRYY!" He screamed while running down the hallway.

I chuckled at his stupidness. He sounds so like Naruto…

Hah, why am I thinking about Naruto… My heart felt bitter.

"Never will I go back to Konoha. It was never ever my home at all."

"Sakura san, could you not make all my members go craz- "

"Sakura san?" He repeatedly called.

I looked up. "Huh? Ah ok, sorry." I replied.

He stared at me for a second and frowned. Walking away after that.

x-x-x-x-x

Normal POV~

MG(Mystery guy XD): "Now when will we meet again Sakura chan? Tomorrow? The day after? "

"Oh ya. I forgot I could see you every day now."

He smirked and fled into the darkness.

x-x-x-x-x

**DONE! Sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait! Hope I didn't pissed anyone off for my so slow update ! **

**Super lots of dialogue! If you dun like please inform me. Because I find dialogue hmm how to say.. More express-ful? Or rather my poor English won't be easily seen? HEHEHE XP **

**Anyway Review if you can hehe**** THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE!**

**P.S for any mistakes! :X **

**SAKUNBI OUT~~ **

.


	7. Chapter 7

**HIHi! lOls My updates are very irregular eh? :X When free, I will update. If not, than another time when I'm free (obvious -.-)… Really a big thank you to everyone who read my story heheh CHEERS! :P Anyway, I'm not really sure how long I should keep this story going.. You wan short version / longer version? U decide and I'll think about it hehhe ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTOO~ **

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura POV~

I woke up in a start. It felt like someone was watching me…

Maybe I ain't used to this kinda environment.

Here I am in an Akatsuki hideout. People all around the world are looking for them, and so was I a few days ago. Just a few days and so much had happen. I didn't have time to think about it. And now, I had.

It was still late at night or rather in the morning around 3am? I slide over and stood on my feet.

I started walking, out of my room. No idea where I'm heading to, so I just followed where my legs took me. All of a sudden, I found myself climbing a staircase. "Huh, never seen this before. Probably at the further end ." I thought.

I continued walking up till I reached the rooftop. My eyes sparkled at the night sky. It's lovely, much lovelier (such thing?) than in Konoha.

x-x-x-x-x

_Flashback_

_The firefly light caressed my skin, making my face seem to glow. _

"_Eh Sakura chan..." _

"_Yeah Naruto?"_

"_Teme's back already…."_

"_Yeah... and?"_

"_And… Do... Do you still love him?"_

_Pause_

"_No Naruto, I had long forgotten him. After 3 years of searching for him, I have already given up hope on getting his love. I have thought about it through. Anyway, he now has Karin right?"_

"_well.. yeah but you may still love him after all the time he had spent with us in our genin years."_

"_Hah Naruto… I have come to my senses already. At that time, I was just a stupid dumb naïve girl." _

"_Hahaha…" He laughed nervously._

"_Naruto? You ok?" _

"_huhh? Ah yeah.. Erm Sakura?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you… love me?"_

_My head immediately shot up. _

"_Naruto... I don't want to be a selfless bitch… I… Do love you… But… I don't want to hurt you anymore."_

"_No Sakura! You didn't. I know you confessed to me at that time just so you could save teme. I understood why you did that."_

"_No Naruto… Please, don't. I really don't want to hurt you." I looked down._

_Suddenly, a gush of wind blew against me. All of a sudden, Naruto face was so close to mine. I tried to back away, but his grip was too strong. _

"_Naruto… Don't… You'll regret!" I cried._

"_I don't care. I love you Sakura" And then he kissed me passionately. _

"_I love you too Naruto. I'm so sorry…" I thought. We spent that night sitting by the river._

_That day was the day that we became lovers. _

_End flashback_

_x-x-x-x-x ( sorry if the part after this is too OOC! !)_

"Sakura san?" I heard.

I stared straight ahead and saw the owner of that voice. "Oh Leader sama, you're here. Sorry to disturb you, I'll go back to my room now."

"No no, it's ok. You may come up."

"Okay Thank you leader sama."

"Sakura san, are you ok?"

"Huh? Why... Of course I am."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Eh?!" I suddenly realize my eyes were so blurry. I started to wipe my eyes.

"Hahaha.. It's nothing Leader sama. Sorry." I apologized.

But my tears just kept falling. "Damn it, why am I crying?" I scolded myself.

I rubbed and rubbed so hard that I think my eyes were super red by now.

All of a sudden, a hand was on my cheek.

I stopped and looked up. His hands were on my cheek, trying to wipe my continuous flowing tears.

"Leader sa…ma?"

"Shhh don't bottle it up. Just let it all out Sakura."

I stared at him.

And then fell to my knees and started crying like a baby.

He hugged me and allowed me to cry onto his shoulder.

"I'm.. I'm so..rry Lead..er..sa..sama.." I said in between my crying.

"Pein.." I looked up surprised.

"Hu..huh?" I hiccupped.

" Call me Pein."

"Erm... Pe..pein?"

He nod his head.

x-x-x-x-x

I woke up. "oh.. I'm back in my own room." I said to myself.

"Did lea- Pein carried me here?" I thought.

Realization came upon me.

My face suddenly went red. "Damn it, why was I like that yesterday!"

Kno-

"What?" I was shock that my voice could sound so normal.

"Ah, seems like you're awake un. Are you always that grouchy in the morning un?"

"Why are you looking for me?" I ignored his question.

"Wanna spar with me before your training starts?"

I thought for a second.

"Sure."

"Ok than meet me at the training ground at 10am un. See ya un."

x-x-x-x-x

I walked out of my room and headed straight to the training ground. I turned right and was immediately knocked down by someone. I groaned. "Damn it, can't yo-… Oh leader sama erm sorry."

"It's ok, just watch where you're walking to. Pein."

"Err .. You sure you want me to call you by that when others are calling you leader sama?"

"Yes."

I stared at him like he was speaking some foreign language.

"But they wil-"

"Just call me Pein." He said it as a statement than a question.

I felt I will never win him so I gave up.

"Fine then, Pein… sama."

He sighed.

"If that's better for you… Anyway, I heard you are going to spar with Deidara san?"

"Yeah, in about 10 minutes time."

"Okay. Be careful Sakura."

My jaw went wide open.

Wouldn't people just say good luck sakura or hope you'll win sakura? Y say BECAREFUL?! I screamed inside my head.

"Er..erm okay thanks." And he walked away.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey! You're one min late un!"

"Something came up. Sorry."

"Hah, whatever. Anyway let's start! Kisame will be our judge."

"Whenever you want."

I went into my fighting stance.

3 Kunais in my hand ready to be thrown.

1….. 2…. Go!

I made a zigzag pattern run and ran towards Deidara. Seconds before he could finish making his clay spiders, I disappeared. Appeared above him and threw the kunais. Of course, it didn't hit him. He was a clone. I turned and saw a spider at my shoulder. I smirked and it blasted. "Phew, that would have been bad..." I thought while I came out from the tree. (Yes, came out from the tree)

Deidara eyes widened. "What the?! How you do that?! You have Zetsu power?"

"Zetsu ne? Nah… mine kinda different."

I than disappeared into the ground to plan for my next attack.

Knowing this, Deidara formed his clay bird and flew in the air.

I got up from the ground and punched the ground near Deidara. Rocks from the ground hit straight up to him, causing him to lose his balance on the clay bird. I took that advantage and put my hands into the ground.

Suddenly, my hands appeared out of the clay bird and grabbed onto Deidara's leg. He screamed almost like a girl. I pulled his legs into the clay bird and whispered. "Katsu" And BOOOOM! The clay bird exploded along with Deidara. But I shield him with my healing chakra so he didn't get that much injured.

After all the dust and such settled, I ran to him and pulled out my katana, holding it near his neck.

"I guess I won huh?"

"Tsk! How did you do that un?"

"Hi mi tsu." I whispered in his ears.

"TEME!"

I laughed. That was so fun!

It lasted for 10 mins and already there sitting on the porch were all the members of the Akatsuki. Even Pein.

Kisame and Hidan face was the most obvious in showing their surprise-ness. (:X) Tobi was another thing. I couldn't see his face but he was jumping up and down screaming, "SAKURA CHAN SUGOII! SAKURA CHAN BANZAII!"The rest were just staring at me. But something made me feel uncomfortable. Itachi wasn't at all surprised. Why? (P.S she's not being all so mighty about her powers it's just that to her, Itachi seem to know that she had this power)

"HOW U DO THATTT?!" Kisame suddenly screamed.

"HAhahahha! Oh by the way, thx Deidara, for allowing me to spar with you. It's been so long since I had a real fight."

"No problem un."

And the rest of the day, Kisame, Hidan and Deidara just couldn't stop asking me about what happened during the spar.

x-x-x-x-x

**Hope some of you didn't mind her again crying and breaking down. I mean if suddenly you got kicked out of your country which you lived for 18 years for dunno what reason.. What will u feel? She served that country for so long… Of course she's sad. **

**Hehehehehe I'm like doing a Sakura Centric or dunno what you call that :X Dun mind yeah? **

**I was looking through google about names for sakura powers when I saw something that caught my eye. That made me came up with her power hehe.. Hope none has thought about it? :X (Selfish me yeah?) **

**Was anyone actually waiting for mystery guy to come out? Hehhee so sorry. :X**

**I kinda wanted to do a cliffhanger at that fight scene. But didn't want to be a meanie heheh :P Dun mind dialogues too right? **** Anyway thanks for all your support~! Review PLeaseee :D **

**SAKUNBI OUT~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**HIYO! SO SRY. Been weeks since I updated. 3 more weeks to my major exams! TT**

**Anyway enjoy ~ **

_Italic – Sakura thoughts_

**I do not own Naruto **

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura POV~

"Sak?"

It has been 3 weeks since I was caught and joined the Akatsuki. Nothing much happened. Just trainings and such.

Throughout the time in Akatsuki, the closest one to me will be Deidara. I have no idea why but just that I can easily speak to him about my problems. He isn't at all mysterious like Itachi, Pein or Zetsu, and he isn't so loud like Tobi. Oh and he isn't so scary like Hidan or Kakuzu. He's … normal. I mean not that kind of normal but the sanest human here in this base.

x-x-x-x-x

Knock knock.

"Yeah ?"

"Wanna go shopping un? I guess you are sick of your daily outfits huh?"

"Thank you so much for reminding me! Every single day I wear black while always under the sun training! "

"Hahaha lets go un! "

"Give me 1 min!"

"To what un? Change to the same outfit un?" he joked.

"yeah yeah.. Wait!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Let's go Dei! Oh by the way, where are we going?"

"Moko san store un!"

"You know that this is the first time I ever been out of the hideout right?"

"Oh hahaha don't worry, she's a great woman un."

"Hmmmm…."

x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly I smelled chicken, miso soup, ramen! I almost drooled.

"Dei dei! Let's go eat!""

"Huh.. What? We're here to shop for your clothes un. Not eat!"

"Shop later Eat now!" I started dragging him to a ramen stand.

Just then, something caught my eye.

I turned back. _Silver hair? Where have I seen it before?_

1 second passed and it was gone.

I then saw Itachi emerged from the same shop.

"Dei, isn't that Itachi san?" I shook him.

"Huh..? oh ya that's him un. What's he doing here un?"

"Let's go check it out!"

We started stalking him.

3 minutes later~

"What are you both doing here?"

Both of us, jumped.

"I.. ITACHI SAN! Erm, we were just.. We just wanted to ask you something!" I rushed.

Silence.

"Did you see a silver haired guy in the shop that you came out from?"

"No."

"Oh er ok.. Sorry! Let's go Dei"

"Deidara san."

"HAI!"

"Do your mission and return straight to base. Don't slack around."

"Sorry un."

"I'll leave now."

Before he left, he stared at me and give me a troubled look.

x-x-x-x-x

"That's $300 for all your clothings mam."

"Thank you Moko san! Your clothes are awesome! One of the best!"

"Hahahha thank you sweetie. Have a nice day."

After shopping, we both poofed back to base.

" Shopping is indeed tiring.." ( I agree:X)

"Hahahah, sorry dei, I'm a woman after all… hehe"

"Ok than, I'll go sleep now. It's already night. Good Night Sak."

"Night Dei. Thanks for today!"

And we waved goodbye.

x-x-x-x-x

I returned to my room and laid on my bed.

Was there really no one with silver hair in that shop? I remember distinctly that there was.

Minutes passed~

I slept.

x-x-x-x-x

Few hours later~

I couldn't sleep. I was currently on my bed thinking about where I have seen a silver haired guy. (not Hidan haha).

It's been days since my eviction. And my hair has grown pass my shoulder. It frustrated me. I found a piece of chopstick- like stick and tied my hair like a bun.

I left my room.

In the silent corridor, all I could hear was my footsteps. I climbed up the familiar staircase.

And there once again, he was sitting and staring into the night.

If anyone is in my position now, I doubt they'll believe that he is the leader of the most deadliest group. He looked so calm and-

"Sakura?" I jumped; His eyes staring at me seemed to hold some emotion.

"ah hi lea- pein sama." I choked out.

He turned back and faced the night sky.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah kinda having a headache."

"Because of the fight?"

"Nope, personal things."

Silence.

"Congratulations on your 1st spar."

"Oh hahaha thanks." I blushed.

_Ehhh?! Why am I blushing?! All he did was to congratulate me… What's wrong with me?!_

"Are you going to stand there all night long?"

"Oh erm sorry." I said and sat down 1 metre away from him.

His face turned to my direction and raised an eyebrow.

"Wh..what?"

"Why are you sitting so far?"

"Erm…"

He suddenly got up and sat beside me.

I shifted.

"I've no idea what you learnt from Konoha about me but I won't kill you just because you sit beside me, you know?"  
>I looked down embarrassed.<p>

I have always loved the night sky. It felt refreshing. The cool breeze brushing against my exposed neck like it seemed to be comforting me.

Even though it's kinda weird for my situation now –sitting with my boss on his hideout rooftop and enjoying the night sky together-I felt comforted and safe.

The whole night, we kept silent and gaze at the night sky.

The sun started to rose.

Was about to take my leave when I remembered something.

"Oh er Pein?"

"Hm?" Still not looking at me.

"You know Madara Uchiha right?"  
>His shoulder tensed.<p>

"_Hm?!"_

"Nono I mean you know who is Madara Uchiha right? Is he still alive? Rumors had been spreading that he is in fact still alive after all this years."

Silence.

"i..I think I better leave. Sorry to bother you."

I started walking to the staircase.

"He still alive."

I stopped.

"Sorry what?"

"You heard me."

My eyes widen. He's still out there.

x-x-x-x-x

**I'm very sorry if this chapter sucked. Nothing is coming out of my head TT. It's so rushed! AHH! SO sorry. STRESS TT **

**-O~O- **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Wassup! 2 WEEKS MORE! Today was the first time I got an eye bag lOl. Very bad.. It's like I got punched in the eye or something like that. Hahaha. Okok Anyway hope you enjoy **

_Italics - Sakura thoughts _

**As always ~**

**I do not own NARUTO**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Even though I knew 70% that Madara was alive but I still can't believe it.

I walked down the stairs and found myself walking towards the kitchen.

_Oh gross. Seriously don't they clean it? Why can't they get a maid or something.._

After searching for a cloth for quite some time, I started cleaning the kitchen. Piles of bowls, plates and cutleries stacked at one side.

With a chair, I climbed up to the shelves above, wiping them clean of dust.

After cleaning the shelves above, I went to the fridge. Preparing for the worst, I opened it slowly.

To my surprised, it wasn't as bad as was expected. Lucky me…

I was cleaning the bottom column of the fridge, when I felt someone behind me. I stopped and looked up. There, Pein was currently reaching out for something. Once I knew it was him, I blushed. Before he took notice of it, I returned back to my task.

Though I failed as he smirked and walk away knowing what I had done. My face became redder than ever. After that 'incident', I felt more motivated and cheerful, making the cleaning of the kitchen faster than ever.

Within 5hours, I was done at last.

I plopped onto the sofa, closed my eyes and took a tiny nap.

Right at the moment when I opened my eyes, I saw Pein looking at me. It shocked me and I practically jumped, hitting his chin in the process. He growled and I yelped.

"I'm sorry! I was just… surprised!"

"You're indeed a strong kunoichi." He joked.

"Hahah I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to hit you."

"Anyway, meet me at the roof later at night."

Without hesitation, my mouth just uttered yes.

x-x-x-x-x

During dinner time, everyone was present.

Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori and even Kakuzu thanked me for cleaning up the kitchen.

Hidan did kinda thank me but he said it in a way that his sentence was filled with curses.

That night, everyone sat together and ate a dinner I cooked for them.

Once we had our fill, we went back to our individual rooms.

But for me, I returned and took a shower, and left for the roof to meet a certain someone.

x-x-x-x-x

Without bothering to acknowledge my presence, he gestured me to take a seat beside him.

_The night here is truly amazing... I thought_

Minutes passed and he finally said something.

"Have anyone told you why I created the Akatsuki?"

I shook my head.

"It was so that I could recreate a better world… A world without wars and only peace."

My head immediately jerked towards him.

He smiled at my action and continued.

"I know, you may think that it's a lie, but it's not. This present world will be destroyed and we, the Akatsuki, will create a new one."

"Why did you want to recreate the world?"

"My family was killed due to the past wars and nobody cared. Everyone was fighting with each other even though they were once friends. I knew that the world was going into chaos, and so I created Akatsuki."

"You sure hold a big goal. And you are going to do that by capturing all the Bijuus?"

"By collecting all of them, I can create the 10th Bijuu which will be able to destroy the whole world."

"But you're currently hurting other people for your goal. That isn't what you want right?"

"But after all this sacrifices, no one else has to suffer anymore. It's for their children's future."

I sighed. _The Akatsuki weren't the bad guys after all. The ones were the past men who wanted to gain the utmost power to rule the world, and in turn caused millions of death and distrust among people. They were the ones who create The Akatsuki. _

All of a sudden, I felt a load on my shoulder.

He was asleep on my shoulder!

I stared at his face, taking in his facial structure. He looks so innocent while he's sleeping.

Using my hand, I touched his lock of hair. Knowing what I have done, I retracted my hand quickly.

But before I could do that, his hand grab mine and pulled me to him.

My cheek hit onto his chest, causing me to utter an "oof" [Bad eng SRY!]

I was stunned to do anything but I took all my courage and look up.

His rinnegan looked into mine. I gulped.

I was starting to be hypnotized by it when he kissed me.

Thinking it was accidental, I pulled back unsure.

"Pein ?"

"Hm?" he continued staring into me.

"S..stop.. You're scaring me."

Paused

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"No… its ok. I know it was on impulse."

He didn't reply and looked back to the night sky.

I reluctantly looked back too.

_It was on impulse. He doesn't feel anything at all. It was just accidental. Nothing much. I convinced myself._

But what he said next made my mind go -

x-x-x-x-x

**WOOOOO~ Sorry if it's too short. Don't wanna make you all wait so long Hope you like it **** My timetable for tmr, 7am - 8.30pm in school lOl. Reviews please! 3**

**SAKUNBI OUT~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hihi! Sorry for being so irregular. Didn't feel like studying tonight. Even though today was my last day of school before my major exam, I still have lessons for tmr and the day after that…. **

**RePliES~ (recent)**

_**Letters4U: Heheeheh Love reading your reviews ^^ Y can't it be Pein? :P**_

_**MiyatheEarthNinja: hehe So sry.. was it really that bad? **_

_**(Later ones)**_

_**MeMyselfAndZafir: Who do you want the "MS" to be? ^^**_

_**Darkkami, bluderk & pinkpinkpink : Thx for telling me to continue! **_

**As always… **

**I do not own Naruto~**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Normal POV~

Black cloak hung around him, creating a large shadow behind him. Silently, he watched the man kiss his woman.

That made him frown.

Forcing himself not to interfere, he clenched his hands tight. Jealousy surrounded him.

"She would have been mine if that didn't happen." He thought.

_Flashback~ (Normal POV)_

"_How is Sakura chan?" The 3 said at the same time. _

"_She's better right now, though she shouldn't use her charkra too much as its causing her lots of stress that people of her age will not be able to cope." The doctor replied professionally._

_The three nodded and walked towards Sakura's hospital room._

_Having not been in a hospital since young, Madara cringed at the sight of his Sakura chan covered in needles connected to tubes. _

"_Sakura chan, how are you feeling?" Shisui asked carefully._

"_Hahahha I'm strong like a… a bull!" She replied cheerfully, not wanting to worry her saviours._

"_We shouldn't have made you use so much of your charkra at one go." Itachi apologized_

"_nahh! I also wanted to try it out too so it isn't your fault at all.. and any of yours!" _

_Knowing of her well being made the 3 relax._

_Even though she got hospitalised, what really surprised them 3 was that the outcome was something they didn't expect. _

_-She had slashed all of the trees surrounding her with just 5 seconds of concentration-_

_It surprised them as at that age, it would have been impossible for anyone. But she did it, with just mere seconds of concentration. _

_Asking her what happened, Sakura replied innocently," I just followed what I was asked me to do."_

_Knowing they wouldn't get their wanted answers, they told her to sleep and rest well. _

_Once outside, all 3 split to different places, as if they didn't know each other._

_End Flashback~_

_x-x-x-x-x_

Sakura's POV~

Blank.

"I love you." Was what he said.

It may seem nothing much but this was the first time anyone has said that 3 words to me. Even my late mum and dad did not.

I sat there stunned.

"It may be a joke! Don't get so happy." I thought.

"You're kidding right? There's no way anyone, especially you, will want to say that to me." I stated calmly.

"I'm not. What I've said was true. Everything."

And at that, he kissed me once more.

Not being able to resist, I too followed.

Tears streamed down my cheeks knowing that this was never true. Because I knew, I will never be able to live happily.

But knowing this, I let myself enjoy this just this one night and that's all.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, whenever I saw him, I avoided.

Not wanting to hurt myself, I trained the whole day with Itachi.

During the break, I ate just a piece of bread and continued my own training without Itachi as he had a mission.

While practicing my moves, I heard someone walking up to the clearing.

I turned and found Him standing and looking at me.

"Leader sama?"

"My room, 30 minutes."

Remembering about the night before, I struggled to answer.

"Hai Leader sama." I uttered.

And he left.

Not sure what to do, I continued training for a further 25 minutes and strode to His room.

Outside his room stood Deidara. Giving him a questionable look, he shrugged.

Both of us entered.

"Mission. Take this and be back by the end of this week." He ordered while passing the mission scroll to Deidara.

We both bowed and proceeded to our rooms together.

S: "Dei, can I ask you something?"

D: "Hm?"

S: "How long have you been in Akatsuki?"

D: "when I was 14 un."

S: "has there been any… other members?"

D: "you mean like Orochimaru un?"

S: "yes.."

D: "Yeah there is un. If I remember correctly, someone left 2 years after Orochimaru death un."

S: "Who was it?"

D: "It wasn't written down in the Bingo Book un?"

S: "Nope."

D: "The person who left was… Konan sama."

S: "Sama? Was she an important person in Akatsuki?"

D: "She and Pein created Akatsuki un."

Pause.

D: "Sakura un?"

S: "Huh? Ah sorry. Why did she leave?"

D: "I think it was because she quarrelled with Pein about something concerning Orochimaru death or maybe not un."

S: "I see. OK I've reached. Thanks Dei. See you later in 1hr time."

D: "Sure un!"

Closing the door behind me, I flopped down on to the floor.

"So it was that woman he was thinking about at that time?" I asked myself.

Realization came upon me.

I've no rights to be angry at her. I was the one being the extra person. The woman that was supposed to be seated beside him on the rooftop was her. I was just a replacement. And I don't deserve to have someone else partner as my own. Mine was long gone. He accused me of killing someone and told me not to come near him. Him, my friend, brother, teammate, lover. I was rejected. I deserved to be.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**OkaayY~ This chapt kinda abit drama and no action. I promise the next chapter will be. I think**** I should go sleep now. Hope you enjoyed this chapt too! Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**TY FOR READING! Muacckss ! XD **

**SAKUNBI OUT~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hihi ! So sorry for the late update **** I felt that the story went totally off from what I actually wanted so I stopped. But I'll just continue.. hopefully it still will entertain u all **

**And as always…**

**I do not own Naruto **

**x-x-x-x-x**

I woke up with a start.

"Sak! U ready un?"

_Oh shyt! _

"Sorry Dei kun! I accidently slept! Give me 15 mins! I promise."

I heard a sigh outside my door.

"Fine. Hurry up un."

x-x-x-x-x

15mins later~

We left to our destination.

Throughout our journey, I kept apologizing to Dei kun. Afraid that I will lose another friend so close to me.

"It's nothing big so stop apologizing already un.."

"You sure?"

"Yes sak. I'm not that picky u know un?"

I giggled.

Once we reached the entrance, we calmly changed into our henge.

I had long brown hair tied into a ponytail (like Deidara hair style XD) with blue eyes. While Dei kun has also long brown hair (though not tied up) and blue eyes. Making us look like siblings.

Once I was done I called Deidara. He turned and frowned.

I laughed.

And realized something.

Blushing, I asked.

"Dei kun…hmm.. What's our mission?"

Now was his turn to laugh.

"We're now here in Sand Village and we have to capture an informant of ours. Seems like he's been leaking information about us to so-

Once I heard the first sentence, my eyes wandered around Sand village.

_It's been so long since I've been here.._

A Hair salon!

"Hey! Listen to what I'm saying un!"

"Oh sorry Dei kun hehe, erm is it possible if I can go get a haircut real quick? My hair's getting too long.."

He stared at me.

"W..whatt? I just want to have a haircut." I pouted.

"We're just about to start our mission and you want to have a haircut of all time.. now?"

"Y…yeahhh?"

After 1 min, he said fine and told me to be back soon while he browse around.

I thanked him and left for the Hair Salon.

_My hair is around my mid back so probably I should cut 2inches? Or wait. 3? But that's seems too mu-_

Before I could finish thinking, I bumped into a person.

"Look where you're going!" I heard the person shouted.

It sounds familiar.

I look up and saw my once crush glaring down at me.

At first I felt apologetic but once I realize it was him, I glared back at him.

"Do you know who am I?" He boast.

"Of cour- Of course not.. you expect me to know everyone that I bumped into in this huge village?"

"YOU-!"

"Sa…sasuk..ke. sto..stop f…fighting.."

I look behind and saw the Hyuuga princess, Hinata.

"Yeah Tame!"

_Naruto… Sasuke.. and…. Hinata. _

I smiled bitterly.

"Hn."

At that moment, I really wanted to punch his face. But did not and left. So did them. The new team 7.

x-x-x-x-x

Realizing the time I wasted. I quickly rushed to the Hair salon. Thankfully, it wasn't that many people so I got it done in just less than 10mins.

Rushing back to Deidara, we proceeded to our mission.

We were actually supposed to meet the informant but just that the informant didn't know that we were meeting just to capture him. Sad to say..

Our meeting place was in the back alley of some shop. No one goes there except for those working in the shop. So in all, it's usually empty.

1 more min till our meeting time.

We strolled in slowly.

Exactly 1 min later, there seated down was our informant.

We were about to go into our battle stance when a sudden big gush of wind blew towards our back and our informant front.

It gave us a brief look of our informant face.

Deidara body suddenly became tensed.

He began to stutter something but I couldn't hear. So I moved closer to him and realized what he was saying.

"K…ko…konan .. sa..ma"

My whole head jerked towards the informant, or rather Konan sama.

x-x-x-x-x

Before either of us could say anything. She spoke.

"I knew that today you will be coming here to kill your informant otherwise dead informant and I had already done your job. I'm not here to fight, I just want to meet Pein. Bring me to him would you? Deidara kun."

x-x-x-x-x

During the journey back, I was kept in my thoughts.

_Was Konan sama strong? _

_I guess she is, since she's the co leader of Akatsuki. Why does she wants to meet Pein? And how does she know about the meeting and our mission? Ahh.. I shouldn't care much of this. It isn't my problem. _

I realized something.

_She didn't look at me at all. Guess I'm that weak that she don't even think of me as a threat to her._

We stopped.

I almost bumped into Deidara but fortunately not.

Confused for the silence. I looked at Deidara. He seemed unsure.

"It's okay Deidara, its protocol I understand." She then took out a black cloth tied it on her head so that her eyes were covered.

Once done, Deidara lead her to our hideout while I followed them from behind.

x-x-x-x-x

Once we reached, I saw Kakuzu counting his money. He looked up and immediately stand up once he saw Konan. "Konan sama!" he said with respect.

"Hi Kakuzu, long time no see."

Walking towards Pein room, all of a sudden I felt sick.

_Why must we always meet the leader right after our mission? So frustrating!_

The door opened and Pein looked up.

"Hi Pein."

"Konan…"

x-x-x-x-x

**That's all for today **** Hope u like it. Once, I went back and reread this and realized so many mistakes.. I'm such a horrible author **** I hope u all don't mind So sorry (again) for the late late lateeee update! Reviews or not, I thank you all for reading**

**** This chapter was supposed to have action but in the end not ! Another sorry!**

**SAKUNBI OUT~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys.. I know you all feel like killing me now right? **

**Saying sorry doesn't help right? **

**Hope you enjoy. :X **

**I do not own Naruto**

RePliES

_SupremeOverLordLetters: Heheh I think you will hate me for this chapter :X _

_MiyatheEarthninja: Hehehe yeap ^^_

_leafstone: Thanks ^^_

_FullmetalStarKid: Thank You! ^^_

**x-x-x-x-x**

P: Before you 2 leave, Sakura, tomorrow you will have a mission with Itachi. Check with him for the details.

I just nod and both Dei and I left the room quietly.

_Nahh don't give up hope Sakura!_

But something tells me otherwise.

D: I wonder why Konan sama wants to meet Leader sama un?

S: How would I know?

Dei looked at me weirdly.

S: What?

D: Am I sensing some kind of… never mind un.

Giving him a confused look, I bid goodbye and proceeded to my room.

x-x-x-x-x

Feeling bored, I looked out of my window.

Looking at the sky, I tried searching for stars to get rid of my boredom.

Oh!

It's almost time to meet Him.

I was so eager to meet Him that I left my room earlier than usual.

x-x-x-x-x

Grumbling as I walked down the dark corridor towards the staircase.

_They should really brighten up this place.. it's so freaking dark._

As I climbed up the stairs, I started to hear soft whispering.

_Pein's sure early today. Wait.. is he talking to himself?!That's weird._

Confused, I continued slowly and quietly up the stairs.

There I saw Him and Her sitting side by side whispering to each other.

At that moment, I felt the same pain as when I was accused by Naruto.

_As I have figured.. It was all too good.._

And so I went back the same way as I came feeling different. (Weird sentence :/)

_At least tomorrow i have nothing on.. nothing. _

x-x-x-x-x

Once I entered my room, I lied on my bed and slept straight away.

x-x-x-x-x

S: Mmm.. Let me sleep..

Something has been nudging me and disturbing my sleep..

_Today's the day I can get to sleep as long as I want and this bastard is not helping it!_

S: Stop it..

I started to get pissed.

5 mins passed and nothing changed.

Frustrated, I sat up and faced to the direction of the disturbance.

S: Can you just st-

S: Oh oh..OH! shit sorry!

The "disturbance"(is there such thing?) chuckled.

S: i.. I didn't mean it.. Oh god..

Feeling bad.. I kept apologizing.

And then realization came.

S: Wait.. How the hell did you enter my room?

"You didn't lock it." Pein simply said.

S: Oh.. I didn't? Woops.. Erm.. so… then.. what are you doing here?

He gave me a questionable look.

S: What?

P: Can't a boyfriend come into his girlfriend's room?

S: What! Er.. you .. me.. we.. are-

He smiled.

P: Yes we are.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what to say other than that.

Silence.

"Okay… so.." I tried breaking up the awkward silence.

P: Since yesterday afternoon, I didn't get to see you at all for the rest of the day.

S: Er yeah?

He sighed.

P:Why didn't you come up last night?

S: I did- n't cause I felt sick last night.

P:So that's the reason why you slept till now?

S: Erm.. what's the time now?

P: It's 2 in the afternoon.

S: Oh.. hahahah then I guess so?

P: I didn't get much sleep last night, because I was waiting for you.

" Oh so now you blame me?" I teased.

P: Yes, so now you got to repay me.

S: Alright then. How?

P: Let me sleep with you.

My face burned up.

S: Wh..whaat?!

P:No?

S: No.. whaat.. you serious?!

P: Yes.

And he started getting under my blanket.

At this moment, no one else has to tell me that my face has the colour of a very ripe apple.

And so, I just lied beside him not moving.

S: Thi..this.. bed.. is too sm..all for 2 Pein.

P: I guess I have no choice then.

Before I could question him.. he pulled me towards him.

My face couldn't get anymore redder.

He laughed.

S: Wh..what?

P: hahaha nothing.

S: You are so not what I expected when I first saw you.

P: Is that so?

S: Yes.

*Knock Knock*

I jumped.

_Shit because I was so nervous I didn't notice!_

I looked at Pein with a horrified face.

_Why are you so calm?! What if that person outside sees us like this? OH GOD!_

"Pein! Go hide in my closet!" I whispered loudly. (Is there such thing?)

His face still looked calm.

S: One minute!

Once Pein was fully hidden, I opened the door.

To see Deidara with his cheerful face

S: Oh hey Dei!

_Better get him to leave quickly!_

D: Hey un. Did you just wake up un?

S: Huh.. why do you say so?

D: Your hair is all messed up un.

I quickly combed my hair with my hands.

S: hehe..

D: Itachi sure knows you well un..

S: Huh? Why?

D: He said something about you may still be sleeping and that you will forgot about the mission that you're gonna have with him un..

S: What mission?!

My mind went back and remembers about the day before.

S: Oh! SHyt!

D: Hahhaha! I'm definitely right un! So he told me to tell you to get ready in 20 minutes un.

Boommm!

_ShhYT!_

D: What's that sound un?

S: Err..err.. nahh.. I didn't hear anything. Erm anyway thanks DEI! Not much time left. Gotto hurry! Thanks again!

D: Thanks Itachi hahah un.

_Phewww! _

Once I closed the door, I turn around and saw an opened closet with Pein on the ground covered with my clothes.

I stifled a laugh.

Though not successful, I burst out laughing.

Pein gave me the look.

S: hahahhah! Sorry sorry.. I could never picture you like that.. Oh gosh.. that was… just epic! Oh my god I'm crying. hahahahh

One hand holding his hand while another tried to wipe the tears off my eyes, I pulled him up.

But before I could, he suddenly pulled me down and I fell into his arms.

S: Owww!

P: That's for laughing at me.

S: Hmmph.. I tried not to.. But it was way to-

His lips met with mine.

_I wish this can last forever.. But sadly not._

S: Mmm.. I got to.. pack for my mission.

One last peck on my forehead and he carried me up though not letting me leave his side just yet.

S: You should know the details right? .. So how long will this mission be?

P: 3 weeks.

S: What?! So long?

P: You will know why when you meet with Itachi.

S: Okay.. I'm gonna miss you..

P: Me too.

Silence.

S: Okay gotta pack. See you in 3 weeks time then Pein!

P: Yeah. See you Sakura.

He left the room.

x-x-x-x-x

_Phew.. Done at last. Let's meet Itachi now. _

*Knock kno-

The door opened.

_Oh shyt.. I almost knock onto him!_

S: Erm i'm ready Itachi san.

I: Hn.

S: So er.. why is this mission gonna be so long?

Itachi gave me a questionable look.

_Oh shyt.. I shouldn't have known this till I ask Itachi himself! _

Lucky for me, he didn't ask.

I: Because of where we will be going, and also to train you in the mean time.

S: Oh right okay.

_This will be a loooooong mission with Itachi. _

**x-x-x-x-x**

**It's currently 3:19AM therefore I'll end here for today.. Goto wake up very early tomorrow **** Thanks for reading! Review if can? Heheh :X **

**P.S Sorry for making Pein so OOC in this chapter**

**SAKUNBI OUT~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I feel kinda bad. Making you guys wait so long.. And so I made a longer chapter for you my readers ^^ **

**I realize, after thinking for quite some time that I made a huge mistake, that is I started this story too hurried/hastily.. (does it make sense?) and I didn't plan it well properly. And I apologize for that. There's so many mistakes everywhere. But no worries, it will not affect the actual story. **

**Yes yes. It's always PeinxSakura. But I had put ItachixSakura as the romance part of the story. Nono no worries. I haven't change my mind yet. Cause this chapter will have both of them together ^^ **_**"FINALLY" **__** is this what you guys are thinking right now? XD **_

**So not to waste more of your time. Please enjoy! **

**Thank you for reading this if you have read :P **

**I do not own Naruto~**

RePliES

SupremeOverLordLetters: How about this chapter? :D

**x-x-x-x-x**

And so the mission starts.

A long mission indeed.

_He's freaking fast! My chakra is soon running out.._

S: I… Itachi san?

I: Hn

S: When do we get to rest? We've been running for 2 days.

He signalled for a stop.

I followed.

I: We rest here for tonight. Straight to the village tomorrow.

And that's all he said.

_I really wonder how Kisame.. a guy who likes so much attention be with him as a partner.. _

I pondered for a few minutes and came to a conclusion to ask Kisame once I get back.

The sky started to grow darker though luckily for us, or rather me, Itachi had a fire going up in less than.. let's say. 1 second. Or maybe.. shorter.

_You know.. ? Sometimes I feel so.. contradicted.. or.. I don't know what word is that but.. Itachi, a man of few words says things that are straightforward and understandable.. But .. I don't know.. he said previously that he will keep watch while I sleep.. That's all he said. So… I just sleep throughout and he keep watch till sunrise? Till we leave this place? We've been running for 2 days straight and he's not getting any sleep?_

I tried going to sleep, but I kept turning and turning..

I: Is there something bothering you?

… I got up.

S: Huh?

I: You were making lots of noises.

S: OH ah hahhaa. Er.. just that.. I was just thinking.. I can keep watch too you know.. I'll sleep for few hours.. and then I'll keep watch.

I: You don't have to. I can do both.

_What does he mean by both? … _

S: As in sleeping and keep watch?

I: Rest. But yes.

S: O okay then. Thanks.

I lied on my back and looked up at the sky.

_So beautiful. So many stars! _

I: Stars.

_W…what?_

S: Did I say that out loud?

He kept silent after that.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, we packed and left out camp.

x-x-x-x-x

2 days later~

S: That's a lot of people! Is there a festival happening or something?

Guy: Yeah! Soon it's our traditional festival that happens every 5 years!

_A festival?! Oh my! It's so long since I've been one!_

Guy: I gotto go. Hope to see you at the town square!

S: Oh right thanks! Hope to see you again!

I was starting to get really hyped up!

_First! We got to find rooms to stay in. But judging by the number of people I see here, I got a feeling that we won't be finding the perfect rooms to stay in. _

S: Hi, we are looking for 2 rooms. Small rooms are fine.

Woman: No sorry. Fully booked.

_Yeah right.. you just see us as staying for 2 or 3 days and not worth to provide a room for!_

S: We'll pay double!

I glanced back at Itachi._ Hope I said the right thing. _

The woman hesitated.

*CLINGG*

The bell on the door rang.

2 couples walked in with 2 huge luggage.

The eyes in the woman sparkled brightly.

Woman: Welcome welcome! 1 room each? How many days are you planning to stay?

_Nooooo! I almost got her! _

20 minutes passed and still no rooms.

_As you have noticed.. I'm the one talking here for quite some time.. Itachi's gone! He's just walking behind me.. following me.. and not doing anything.. Nothing at all! .. I guess this was always where Kisame comes. _

I looked up and sighed.

_Ok this is my last chance! Last inn! I got to get this! I wanna take a shower!_

*CLINGG*

Man: Hi! Welcome to Lovidove inn! How many days?

I grimaced at the name.

S: Hi. 13 days a-

The man eyes sparkled, like the woman's.

S: - nd 2 rooms please.

Then the man looked at me weirdly.

Man: No no no. We only have 1 room left. It's our best couple suite.

S: No no no. 2 rooms. I do not care how small they are but 2 rooms.

Man: Sorry mam. We only left 1 room.

I turn to look outside, and then I turn back.

S: O.. okay.

Man: That will be 870000 yen.

S: W..WHAT?!

Man: However we will allow you to pay in instalments with interest of course as it's quite a huge amount _Damn right it is!_ so it will be 70000 yen per day.

Behind me, Itachi handed the money to the man.

I stared at the exchange.

Once the man kept the money into his safety deposit box, he walked out of his counter.

Man: I will lead you to your couple suite now. Come this way.

S: I didn't get your name but just to clarify with you, we.. are not a couple.

Man: Ohh.. Oh okay mam. Sorry.

Itachi remained quiet.

x-x-x-x-x

Man: This is the room. 2 keys for you mam.

S: Thank you.

Once given the keys, I swiftly unlocked the door and placed my stuff neatly beside the hairdresser.

Looking up, I saw only 1 bed.. _Oh gosh.. I guess it's not all that bad.. At least it's a king size bed… _

S: We stink. So do you wanna use the bathroom first?

I: Go ahead.

S: Thank you Itachi san!

x-x-x-x-x

Once out, I was told that the mission was on the 16th day from when we started the mission and so today there won't be anything to do. Just to rest up for training tomorrow.

_Yay free day! Let's go explore!_

Locking the door, I proceeded down to the entrance and saw the innkeeper.

S: Hey! I haven't got your name.. I mean.. I'm gonna be a guest here for quite a few days so maybe make a few friends around here.

Man: I'm Tatsuki Muira.

S: I'm Sa.. Sayuri Hara. Call me Sayuri please.

T: Sayuri san than. How may I help you?

S: I heard that there will be a festival soon right?

T: Oh yeahh. That's why we left only 1 room. Sorry about that.

S: No problem Muira san. So how do you guys celebrate it?

T: We drink, dance, and look at fireworks. _Fireworks!_

S: Dressing code?

T: Since it's a traditional festival. Most of us wear the kimono. Though some are uncomfortable with it so they wear just their normal outfit. You seem really excited about this festival Sayuri san.

S: Yes I am! Can't wait for this festival. By the way.. When is it?

T: Hahaha It's 11 days from now. It last for 2 days but the fireworks display is only held on the first day at the town square.

_Aww mann.. it's the same day we are gonna do our mission. Sighhh.._

S: Ahh I see.. Thank you Muira san.

T: You're welcome.

After exploring the village for quite some time I looked up at the sky and realized that it was already dark, I returned to the inn.

_I eaten my dinner already, but has he eaten? _

Opening the door, I looked for him.

He was sitting by the window reading a book.

And then I realize something.

_Wait.. wait waiittt a minute! Is he.. he's not wearing his cloak.. _

He glance up.

_Oh gosh this is embarrassing! But.. this is the 1__st__ time I see him without his cloak. I got to break this awkward silence!_

S: Er. Hi. Eaten?

He continued looking.

I: Yes.

He continued reading his book.

S: Oh okay. _SAVEDD! GENIUS SAKURA! _

Closing the door behind me, I looked around. _Okay I have another problem.. Who sleep where? _

S: Um..

I think he saw me glancing at the bed so he said," I will sleep here."

_He saved me.. thank you Itachi for saving me!_

S: You sure?

Silence.

S: I.. I mean! Er.. um.. never mind.

I finished with a small voice.

And so the night went by peacefully..

_You believed me? No way it did! It's my first time spending a night in the same room with a guy! Especially when it's __**the**__ Itachi Uchiha. You can't sleep peacefully when you don't know what you will do in your sleep. Or what you will suddenly do when you sleep! DAHHHH! *cries from stress*_

x-x-x-x-x Day 6 ( Counting from when they left the base) / Day 2 (Days in village)

Lazily, I got up the bed and went straight to the toilet. I tried opening the door. It didn't open. I tried again. And again.

_Oh .. it's locked. ….. He's inside! _

S: Erm sorry. I forgot..

_GENIUS SAKURA! How dumb can you be? _

"Very." I said sadly.

*Click*

The door opened. I waited for a few minutes before entering.

x-x-x-x-x

I: Today we are just going to continue building up your chakra.

S: That's all?

I: Yes.

S: But we've been doing that from when you started trainin-

S: Right. Sorry. I'll start now.

Throughout the day, I ran around the village numerous time. People stared at me weirdly because they seem to start realizing that they have been seeing me quite a few times already.

_Kinda funny hahahah how their faces look. Not being a sadist or anything._

S: Hoo! Finally. My training ends! Food FOOOD!

I thanked Itachi _though I dunno what he did to thank for _and went off looking for food to replenish my energy.

At that was my day..

_Though I definitely knew that my chakra had increased quite a lot from when I got kicked out of Konoha. _

15 more days and I will get to see him!

x-x-x-x-x That night.

They sat quietly side by side. Looking at the moon and the empty sky. Everything seemed the way it was whenever they were here.

…

P: Why have you come back?

K: What do you think?

P: I'm asking the questions.

K: Orochimaru is dead.

…

P: He's dead so you came back to the place you abandon.

K: Yes.

P: Why?

K: Why is that girl here?

P: Don't avoid the question.

K: I'm tired. We'll continue tomorrow.

Pein frowned.

Konan left.

He stayed.

x-x-x-x-x

S: Delicious! Simply delicious!

_Best part of the day ever! I hope tomorrow there will be more than just today's.._

_xxxx_

_Do not even bother thinking of me telling you about anything that happen during night. *stareee* _

_xxxx_

x-x-x-x-x Day 7 / Day 3

_Am I that unlucky? Whatever I wish to not happen.. it happens!_

_Yes you got it right. Build up chakra once again.. I know it's good for me but it's tiring. And boring!_

_And so that's how my day went... _

_Boring isn't it? Even for you? Hahhhaha! _

_(Ok I'm getting out of hand here. Sorry! Back to story!) _

_(Oh but sorry guys)_

x-x-x-x-x Day 8 / Day 4

_Build up chakra once again! _

_Oh wait! He asked me to run once more and return! _

_Yes! Yes! _

_I sped up and ran. I believed I've made my own personal record. _

S: B..bac..k. (panting)

I: Drink some water and return.

S: H..Hai!

Ready!

Weirdly, I was told to stand a huge distance from Itachi.

I: Before we start, how much chakra are you holding now?

S: What do you mean?

I: The size of your chakra.

_There's a way to measure?_

S: How do we measure?

I: Chakra can sense other chakras. The limit to how far it can sense is the size of your chakra. Average is 2metre around you.

I closed my eyes. And sense. (weird saying it out lOl)

_I can sense Itachi! _

I opened my eyes and started calculating how far he is.

He understood, and said.

I: 7 metres. Good. Since you have good chakra control. I believe you will be able to do the next training. Storage.

S: Storage?

I: Storage for chakras. A back up. Some have it however rarely much chakra can be stored.

S: How?

I: We create our own storage. 2 areas. Storage and current. Current is the one we are using now. With the amount of chakra you have now, you may not be able to store even 10% but just 5% of it.

S: Why? Why can't much chakra be stored?

I: It's because it leaks out and becomes part of your current. The amount it leaks, is a lot.

S: Store it back?

I: It will waste the energy and concentration of its owner.

S: Right. So.. how do I create the storage?

I: You have good chakra control. Hold the chakra at one area.

S: That's it?

I: Yes.

…

S: Done. It's easy!

Itachi held up a paper.

I: Cut this paper using chakra.

S: What? Okay.

*cuts*

I look at him.

Realization dawned upon me.

S: e..eh! It's gone!

I: That's the reason why. Most can't multi-task. Holding on to the slightest amount of chakra and not using it needs concentration. Once the use of current, concentration disappears and storage along disappears or leaks.

And so, I started practicing for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x In Konoha

*** _Underlined and Italics is Sasuke's thoughts :D_

"TEME! Let's have a duel!" Naruto shouted.

SU(Sasuke Uchiha) : I'm going back.

_That day still bothered me. Sakura banished from Konoha? Murdered the Hyuuga? I don't get it. Why will she?_

H: S.. san.. Tr..tra..training's not ov.. over..

SU: Hyuuga, did Sakura knew Hikaru Hyuuga?

H: W..wh..wha..

SU: Never mind.

He continued walking away from the training grounds.

_I have never heard of this Hyuuga, I doubt she lives in Konoha even._

He looked up and realize he was walking towards the Hyuuga housing. He saw Neji walking out.

N: What are you doing here?

SU: …

SU: Did Sakura knew Hikaru Hyuuga?

Neji looked at Sasuke with a questionable look.

N: Why?

SU: Just answer.

Neji sighed knowing to not anger the Uchiha.

N: Yes.

SU: Close?

N: No.

Sasuke turned and walked back out, towards his temporary apartment.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**And so I stop here for today :D Gosh it's late hhaahah. I usually tells the timing but the time is … real late :x**

**Also if you are wondering why Sakura keeps thinking about Itachi.. it is because she is very curious about him. You know.. Sasuke, S Class. Quiet mysterious person? That's why :) **

**And as I said, I found lots of mistakes. And 1 mistake was that.. why did I say that Sakura "murdered" Hikaru… I mean.. Who will believe? seriously. **

**Naruto: I did..Heh..**

**Ino: Cause you're dumb!**

**Sakura: When did you enter?!**

**- 1 convo -**

**Ino: So what if you're the main character.. I come in whenever I want.. Humph. **

**Sakura: Whatever.. but only in this section :P**

**- 1 convo -**

**Sasuke: I didn't.. **

**Naruto: Teme! Don't act like you're smart!**

**Sasuke: Dope.**

**Okok guys.. shhhh.. I need to speak to my readers. **

**Sasuke: whatever.. why do you even care? **

**Sakura: Shut up Sasuke. Go go author ^_^**

**Thank you Sakura. Damn Uchiha . **

**Ok right! And so I had to think of a way to make it more reasonable.. or something like that :/ spent hours thinking to make a fit into the story.. **

**2****nd**** mistake was that I never really paid attention to how they call each other. I mean Itachi is definitely a senior to Sakura, in terms of age and experience but she calls him by his first name. Even with a san.. it feels kinda rude calling him by his first name I guess.. Though I'm not very personal? (there's one word for it, but I forgot) about it but I should have taken notice I guess. **

**Now I realize how tough it is to write a story Wish I had made a one shot lOl! But no! I will not take the easy way out! **

**And I started this, so I will finish this too! YEAH! :D **

**Deidara: Yo..you said YEAH! YEAHH! **

**Oh gosh.. hahhaha XD**

**TY so much for writing back to me. It always brightens my day whenever I read your reviews. And also kinda cool actually. lOL! Ok, I should stop for now. This chapter ended.. Won't make you read more. Hahhaah! **

**- NOTICE - woops gotta add this.**

**And guys! Notice! I do not know exactly how they are trained so I'll make my own ways, the storage thingys are all thought up. **

**This story probably will become more serious in later chapters. Now is just bit of comedy and seriousness. **

**1 more! :X "…" usually refers to silence. Or something like dramatic moments in anime…? lOl **

**- END NOTICE -**

**So hungry TT **

**I apologize for any mistakes made in this chapter. **

**Hope to see you in the next chapter! ^^**

**SAKUNBI OUT~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi once again! Hehehe. Yeap, this few days I have time to write so yeah.. i'm not used to writing very long chapters. So it may seem very short to you guys. Gomen **

**More ItachixSakura moments =) SO have a great time reading. **

**AHh one more thing. This chapter is dedicated to SupremeOverLordLetters for providing tips and advices for me. Thank you very much! **

**I do not own Naruto**

RePliES

SupremeOverLordLetters: Hehehe sorry bout it. Long chapter's aren't for me I'll try my best! Hahhaha really sorry about the PeinxSakura thing.. Please forgive me?

**x-x-x-x-x** At the base

*Knock knock*

P: Come in.

K: Pein.

Pein glance up.

K: Can we talk about it?

Silence

Konan understood.

K: I'm sorry I left…left you.

P: It's too late.

K: Look.. I have my reasons.

P: Then tell me.

K: I can't. I just.. want everything to go back as it were.

P: Things has changed.

K: I know.. but please Pein.. I can't lose you.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.

Her eyes pleading him to forgive her.

K: Please.. please give me another chance to make it right to you..

At that moment, she kissed him and cried at the same time.

_Please…_

x-x-x-x-x In Konoha

** _Underlined and italics are Sasuke's thoughts, as mentioned in the previous chapter._

_*** Only from here, italics are Kakashi's thoughts. _

_She wasn't close to the hyuuga. So why?_

N(Naruto): Hey Kakashi sensei.

K: You know you can stop calling me that already right?

N: I know but I'm.. we're so used to it hahhhah.

K: Yeah.. Naruto, you seem like you want to say something.

N: Yeah.. it's about Teme.

This caught Kakashi's attention.

_Since Sasuke came back, Naruto has been all over him. Making Sasuke at home. Eats with him. Hell Naruto seem to be a big brother taking care of a younger brother. He didn't want to lose another friend, team mate or brother again._

_Sakura.._

_She got over her teenage crush for him long after he left Konoha. But she treated him equally, with the respect he needed. She was still angry at him because he left them, us. The team 7._

_She lost her own family and doesn't even know their faces at all.. She does not want to lose another family again._

_Sasuke changed. Right when he returned to Konoha. He talk little. Didn't show any emotions. It's like he lost his soul. But team 7 brought him back, like a family we tried hard and it succeeded. To others, it would seem like he do not care about us. But in fact, deep inside him, he actually does. _

N: Kakashi sensei. I followed Teme yesterday.. He was heading towards Hinata chan's family estate.

I continued listening.

N: He was asking Neji about Sakura.

K: Sakura? What did he ask?

N: Whether Sakura knew Hikaru chan.

K: Hikaru?

_Why?_

N: Yeah. Do you think Sakura's a traitor?

That caught me off guard.

K: Naruto! I do not want to believe that but it was mentioned she tortured the victim.

N: …Tortured.. Sakura did that. Kakashi sensei, I loved her.

_During the time Sasuke was away, Naruto and Sakura helped each other to stay as a family. Help each other with the loss of one of their teammate and friend. They were close, very close. Everyone noticed it. They were in love. However, this sudden news about Sakura shocked him. Badly. _

_We have gotten Sasuke back. But now, we lost Sakura. _

_*** till here, italics are kakashi's thoughts. __Same goes for the underlined ones. __Beyond this no =)_

x-x-x-x-x Day 9 / Day 5

_At least this is much better than building up chakra.. But it's tough._

_Ok steady yourself Sakura._

_1 step at a time. _

_Step 1: Store_

_Step 2: Hold_

_Step 3: Slice! _

_Just 3 steps. I kept repeating it. _

_3 minutes passed._

_10 minutes passed._

_This is useless. Maybe I'm doing it all wrong. There's something missing but he's not telling me._

_He wants me to master it myself. _

_And I will!_

_S rank ninjas uses it. Even so, it's tough for them too. It definitely will not be that easy. _

_Ok. Store and hold. _

_I started walking about. _

_For now, I'll start by practicing on holding it and doing simple movement at the same time._

_Get used to it. _

_15 minutes passed._

_I checked. Good it's still there. But wait.. I stared at the ground. Oh wow, I was walking in a circle.. I would've looked like an idiot. Guess I was too concentrated on holdin-_

_Wait! Multi-tasking.. Itachi mentioned it before. It's just like multi-tasking. But just different from our mundane multi-tasking. _

_Now, I'll just think that it's multi-tasking. I can do this!_

_Wow that took quite a lot of my energy. Another day down. _

x-x-x-x-x Day 10 / Day 6

_Ok I'm getting used to it. _

_Now let's try it out. _

_I found a mini river by the side. I started walking on it. On the water. _

_Now store! _

_Hold! _

_5 minutes passed. _

_Another 5 .._

_10 .._

_Yes! I think I did it! _

_I stood by the river. To be sure. I took out that piece of paper and did the 3 steps. _

_Store, hold and slice!_

I did it easily.

_It's still there. I did it! _

And that's when I thought of something..

I went back to the river and walk along it, following the flow of the river.

I took out the same piece of paper and tried slicing it.

SLIC-

*SPLASH*

_Aww come on.. _

A hand was stretched out.

I looked up and saw Itachi's hand.

_Oh_

S: Thanks!

He pulled me up, while also reaching for something.

He handed me that same piece of paper.

There, the paper was almost cut into half. _Just a bit more!_

I couldn't help it but smile even brighter.

I: Your method was unique.

S: I'll take that as a compliment. Hehheheh Thanks Itachi!

… _woops_

I guessed he didn't take notice of it or maybe he ignored it. (the missing "san")

I: Follow me.

S: Where are we going?

I: Dinner.

_Dinner. He's treating me? Aw man.. he's kinda sweet.. hahaha_

We sat down across the table, facing each other.

A traditional restaurant.

_Weird, no menu was given. Wonder whether we have to call for it. _

The door opened and in came a lady.

Lady: Welcome, here's 4 plates of dango.

_4 plates?! Dango?! _

S: Di..did w-

I: Thank you.

_I guess we did.. or rather he did. _

_Woooahh! There's bocchan dango and Hanami dango!_

_I love eating those dango! Ever since I was small.. Does he knows? Nahh I guess he likes them too. Hahah weird though. Itachi and dango hahaha. Weird but kinda cute. _

2 plates were sat in front of me, while the other 2 in front of him.

We both started eating.

_Hmm. This dango is nice, but it always feels to me that I have tasted one much nicer before.. I wonder when and where it was…_

The door once again opened and a hotpot was brought in. Along with a plate filled with cabbages. _Cabbages huh. _

Already in the hot pot was a few meat and mushrooms.

Itachi started placing in some cabbages.

_First time seeing Itachi eat.. so eagerly hahha it doesn't look like he's smiling or whatsoever but he seem to be eager to eat those cabbages. _

_Fuwaahh I'm so full now.. _

Sip by sip, I drank my hot ocha.

All the dishes were cleared but we weren't leaving yet..

_Is there gonna be desserts?_

The door opened.

_I doubt he knows that I love eating anm-_

In her hands were 1 bowl of _anmitsu. _

My head jerked back to look at Itachi.

He wasn't paying attention to me but the lady.

_How…? Have I mentioned it to anyone before? _

The bowl placed in front of me.

I looked closely and realized.. _There's even red bean in it! I always eaten it like that.._

_I can't take this anymore._

S: Itac-

I: Eat.

S: How…?

I: It was in the menu.

_Obviously! But.. fine.. I'll not ask then.. _

Once done, we got back to the inn and did our own stuff.

x-x-x-x-x Day 11 / Day 7

I: Once again, do the same thing yesterday.

S: Hai!

I did the same thing and also succeeded in doing the last part too.

I: Good. How much did you store?

S: Not much. Probably 10%.

I: 10 .. Increase it by double.

S: I'll try.

I tried once more. I succeeded but not at the last part.

I: Continue practicing this whenever you have time. Now, let me see your ability.

S: Ability? Oh the one I used on Dei kun?

_I think I saw his eyebrow raised a bit. Or maybe it's my imagination. _

Itachi sighed.

I: Yes.

S: Ok..

I place my hand into the ground and it came up 1 meter away from me.

I got up and fell through into the ground.

Seconds later I walked out of a nearby tree.

S: That's all I can do.

I: Does it have to be a ground?

S: That's how I practiced and it became a thing for me. I got used to it.

I: Try through the air.

I tried, but failed.

S: Can't.

I: Practice.

_So that's today's training huh. _

I: And continue to store 20% of your chakra.

S: Hai!

_Does every training always make me look like an idiot? I'm like punching my fist into the air.. and people seeing from afar.. will think I'm an idiot punching into nothing. Bahhhhh. _

x-x-x-x-x Day 14 / Day 10

_** underlined and italics are the past_

It's been 2 days and I still have not succeed.

_When was it that I knew about this ability.._

Ino: _Forehead! Let's play hide and seek. _

_Sakura: It's boring, you always can find me ino pig. _

_Ino: hahhah cause you're lousy at it! Come on Sakura, today we have no school, there's nothing to do.._

_Sakura looked at Ino. She was her first best friend. She hated that nicknamed that Ino called her but she created one for Ino and it kinda make it at least better for me while ino calls her that. _

_Ino: I'll find you. Go hide Forehead. I'll give you 20 seconds since you always hide so badly. _

_Sakura: Humphh fine. _

_Ino started counting. _

_1 2 3 4_

_Sakura started running but fell instantly. _

_Sakura: Ouch._

_She looked up and saw Iruka sensei. _

_Sakura: Iruka sensei! _

_Iruka: Oh hey Sakura chan, are you okay? Sorry I didn't see you._

_Sakura: hehehhe no problem Iruka sensei, I'm playing hide and seek with ino! _

_Sakura didn't dare say "ino pig" as Iruka forbids people calling others, nicknames. _

_Iruka: Alright Sakura, becareful and have fun. See you tomorrow in class. _

_Sakura: Hai! Iruka sensei! _

_And she continued running. _

_Iruka: Hahhah she's so cute. Now where was I going to..? _

_15 16 17_

_Sakura: Oh no! I have no time left! _

_Sakura tripped and fell once again but then she noticed she wasn't at the same place. She looked around and realize that she was surrounded with wood. _

_Sakura: Huh? Where am i? Ahh ino pig should be searching for me.. This place seems good to hide. I'll stay for here a while._

_Minutes passed. It slowly became 15 minutes. _

_Ino: Where can she be? I could always find her in less than 10 minutes. _

_Another 10 minutes passed._

_Ino: Mooo.. Ok fine Forehead! You win! Now come out!_

_Sakura: Yay! I won! Now.. how am I supposed to come out?_

_Sakura closed her eyes and did a thing she thought was dumb. There's no way.._

_She placed her foot out, and another. _

_Ino: Forehead! Is that you?! Oh my god! For- Sakura! _

_Sakura: Huh? _

_Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino looking at her shocked. _

_Sakura: What's wrong Ino pig? _

_Ino: Look behind you._

_Sakura turned and saw her other foot in a tree. She freaked out and fell. _

_Her foot was out. _

_At that time I didn't know what happened. I forgotten about it but then one day, I tried to do it again and got the hang of it. Kinda creepy but cool I guess. _

_Ahh it's late already.. I will try again tomorrow. _

x-x-x-x-x Day 15 / Day 11

For few hours I still couldn't do it.

Maybe I should think that the air is like the ground. Just like a plain wood.

I tried. My fist appeared but only for a split second.

_Almost!_

I tried once again.

_I got it! _

I became so hyped up suddenly and then I heard someone.

Man 1: Hey it's that weird girl again.

Man 2: Still punching into nothing?

Man 3: I bet cause all she could hit is the air.

The men laughed.

Man 1: Hey hey, see this.

Something broke behind me.

Whistles were heard.

Man 3: All girls are useless.

I frowned.

Man 2: Yeah man, they are just good at using money.

Man 1: And you know that..

They laughed once more.

*PUNCH*

Urhhh!

*CRASH*

Man 1: What the hell man.. Why did you do that for!?

Man 2: What? I didn't do anything man.. You just flew back yourself!

Man 3: Guys.. what the hell is this…. It's a freaking fist!

The 3 men paled and turned.

I glance at them and gave them a may-i-help-you look.

They ran away quick.

I smirked.

_That's what you deserve. _

I: Good job, trainings done for the day.

_Good job for punching the hell out of that guy or me succeeding? *evil laugh* _

S: Hai! Thanks again!

x-x-x-x-x

That night, I lied on the king size bed.

_I wonder whether Itachi's asleep. _

I looked to check and saw something that caught my attention.

_I wonder what kind of books he reads. _

_Hey! Maybe I could use my ability to check. Heheheh evil laugh_

_Slowwwly! _

Slowly, my fingers started appearing beside the book, then my hand, than my whole arm.

_Got it! _

Suddenly I felt someone grabbed me.

I almost yelped.

His hands was holding my wrist.

S: I..it..itachi san. i..i'm sorry. I just wanted to look at what.. what type of books you..read.

_I shouldn't have done that! *cries*_

He turned and look at me.

_He was thinking._

He let go.

I placed back the book and got up the bed.

I walked towards him and picked up the book.

_I felt that if I use my ability, it will be kinda rude. So I got up._

_It's contains illustrations of night skies with poems at the side.. _

_It's weird, why does he reads this? _

S: Why?

I flipped once more and a folded paper fell out.

I picked it up unfolded it.

_It's written by a child! _

I started reading it.

The star of my Night Sky

When I look above

A day another

The stars shinning with a subtle love

But there is a star that shines brighter than any other

Keep m wandering what is this star….

The night sky is my life

The moon is my best friends and my family

That cherishes me daily

The stars are my memories

Disappearing day after day

Forgetting your childhood

Which was filled with play

But still I think of that one star at night

That shines so so bright

And which I have no clue

But then it stuck to me it was…

At this point, the paper was burned off.

S: A child wrote this?

I: Yes.

S: What were the other part?

He gave me a look telling me that I should stop asking.

S: Sorry.

I placed the folded paper back into that page and closed the book.

S: Here. Thank you for letting me see it.

I: Back to sleep, tomorrow's the mission. Meet me here at 1730.

S: Hai!

And that, the day ended.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**And that's it for today ^-^ Gotta sleep, nid to wake up early tomorrow~~ **

**Ah and I noticed in chapter 12 I wrote quite a lot of "shyt" lOl. Reading it make me laugh. Hahahah! **

**The poem is written by someone btw, not by me I will mention the author when the full poem is out =) **

**The story pace is quite slow.. It's gonna be a long story so bear with me please? **

**Thank you once again for reading! **

**I apologize for any mistakes made in this chapter. **

**See you in the next chapter! ^^**

**Its 2:52am btw heheh.**

**SAKUNBI OUT~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. I know I know.. It's just that I just didn't like how I wrote it out so I kept changing. I'm deeply sorry for the so late update.**

**So let's not make you wait and continue k?**

**I do not own Naruto~ **

x-x-x-x-x Day 16 / Day 12

1725..

5 more minutes till I got to meet up with Itachi.

_I shouldn't have walked around town.. now I'm depressed. _

All the villages were getting ready for the festival while I'm preparing for a mission.. _It's boring.. I wanna see the fireworks…_

Walking into the inn, I saw Itachi reading that same book.

_I wonder who wrote the poem.. A child.. _

I: Let's go.

S: Ah Hai!

And we left for our long awaited mission.

x-x-x-x-x

_It's funny though.. Cause I do not even know what's our mission. _

Before I could even ask, Itachi stopped me and said to wait out here.

_Hah.. I guess that they still do not trust me that well.. Can't blame them though.. I was formerly from Konoha…_

30 minutes passed

_The festival..._

10 more minutes passed.

The door opened.

Itachi was out!

S: Is.. is the mission done?

I: Yes.

_It's still before 6.30pm, we still have time! _

S: I..Itachi san? Can we go for the festival? Pleaseee.

…

S: Please….

I: No. Our mission is done.

S: Aww come on.. I done lots of training and I can't even go for a festival? Please… just this once?

Woman: Oujo chan**!

S: Huh?

I turned around.

Woman: Oujo chan! Are you heading to the town square in that?

S: Wha-?

Woman: Aren't you going for the festival? Kochi kochi*.

I looked at her weirdly and walked up to her.

The woman held up a kimono and smiled.

Woman: I've been seeing you around here and almost every day you will come by here and stare at this kimono. I thought that you wanted to wear this for the festival.

S: You noticed?!

I laughed embarrassedly

Woman: I'll rent it to you for today. Hurry up and go change. The festival is starting.

I turned to Itachi and pleaded once more saying about that lady being so kind to me and that I shouldn't turn her down.

I: Fine.. But just this once.

_YES! He took the bait! _

S: Thank you thank you Itachi san!

And I ran to get changed.

I looked into the mirror.

The kimono was beyond my expectation. It was made of high class silk and light pink in colour. (I know little vocabs so pardon me for that hehe)

x-x-x-x-x (outside of the dressing room)

Woman: Sir, are you going to the festival in that outfit?

Itachi: I am.

Woman: Oh no I can't allow you to do that. Come, I'll rent you this.

Itachi: I don't need it mam.

Woman: Oh my so kind, but no I really want you to wear this.

x-x-x-x-x

I stepped out of the dressing room and started looking for Itachi.

It didn't take me long enough to find him. He was waiting for me just outside the store.

_Oh m- is he wearing a yukata__**(? I have no idea.. does japanese men wear yukata/kimono?)**_

_***sorry if I'm wrong ! I found one drawing by someone you can take a look, I included the website below***_

Before we left, we thanked the lady and said that we will return it the next day.

*BOOM BROOOM*

I looked up.

The fireworks has started!

x-x-x-x-x

_It's been so long since I saw fireworks. It's so beautiful. Like the night sky._

_Itachi was being stubborn.. Really stubborn. So I had no choice but to drag him. _

_I tried offering him some drinks but he refused. _

_But sadly for him, someone started forcing him to drink this juice. _

_He kept refusing but unfortunately.. that person was very persuasive. _

_He reluctantly drank the juice. _

_But then he started acting weird._

_Seriously weird.. he started become talkative. He's speech became slurred. _

_And then the most unexpected thing happened._

_He pulled me up and grabbed me off my feet._

_He was dancing with me! _

_I kept trying to push him off and telling him to stop. But I finally understood the reason why he was acting this way. _

_Yeap you got it right from the start. He was drunk. The juice.. I guess.. was mixed with some alcohol. _

_I kind of had to thank the person. Itachi's always so uptight about everything. But today, he can let it off for a while._

_I really had a great time. _

S: I..itachi san.. Let's go somewhere else.. I'm tired from dancing..

I: Fi…Fine….. You're pretty Sakura..

_W..what did he say? I know he's drunk.. but it's still embarrassing! _

S: You're just saying that cause you're drunk Itachi san.

x-x-x-x-x

Finally.. Peace and quiet. Away from the music and drunkards. _Ok cept for this guy lying beside me. _

_We had managed to escape to the hillside and were currently lying on the grass. _

I: Sakura..

S: Um.. Yes itachi san?

I: The child who wrote the poem to me..

_That got my attention._

S: Yes..?

I: she said that she love me..

_A child saying that got to be saying a joke.. right?_

I: Do you want to know who wrote that poem?

S: Are you sure you want to tell me that?

I: Do you?

_Let's just hear it.. There's nothing to lose here.._

S: I guess…?

…

I: It was you.

S: Me?!

_It's got to be the alcohol._

I: Yes you.. Sakura.

S: I.. I have never met you till I joined Akatsuki!

I: No.. we've met before.. Why don't you believe me Sakura.. Have you forgotten what you said to me?

He was looking at me.

S: I.. I don't understand Itachi san..

His eyes were like looking into my soul.

I began to feel very uncomfortable..

S: Itachi.. I think it's time we get back.. You should sleep the alcohol off.

I: Sakura..

I turned and his face was right directly inches away from mine.

S: I… Itac-mumpf

S: Itachi get off.. get off!

I pushed him off.

He was sleeping.

x-x-x-x-x

As we entered into our room, I didn't know what to do, so I just dumped him onto the bed.

As I turned to walk away, something grabbed my wrist.

Shocked, I turned and saw his hand wrapped around my wrist.

Confused, I asked.

Sakura: Itachi san?

Itachi: Don't go.. Stay.

Sakura: i..itachi san.. I got to wash up.

Itachi: Do it later.

_Huh?_

His grasp didn't loosen.

_I guess I have no other choice but to stay._

And so I grabbed a chair and slept on it..

x-x-x-x-x Day 17 / Day 13

S: Mmmm.

I sat up straight.

_Ouch!_

_Oh come on.. My back was starting to ache from sleeping on a couch in the same position for hours._

_And I then remembered how I got into that predicament._

_It can't be right? That child is me.. I've never knew him till Sasuke told me about him._

_Talking about him.. _

I looked around.

_I wonder where he went. _

I heard a door opened.

S: Oh er Hi Itachi san.

I: Hn.

_Weird.. he's acting weird.. _

S: Are you ok Itachi san?

I: It's nothing.

_I'm thinking of something, but nahh.. him having that? Nahh.. can't be.. right? _

_To confirm my doubt I asked._

S: Um Itachi san? Are you by any chance.. having a.. hangover?

He paused.

_Guessed I was right?_

He continued walking.

*Frowning* S: Itachi san, you look very pale. Take a seat on the bed and I will heal it for you.

His action hesitated but he did as what he was told.

Putting my palm around his forehead, I healed. His shoulders relaxed a little. I smiled.

After i was done he said,

I: We're leaving tomorrow.

S: Ok… Oh yeah! 1 more thing.

He glanced up.

S: I er.. can do something else.

He continued looking at me to tell me he was listening.

S: When I touch someone, I will be able to use that someone's powers.

I: Training ground in 5 mins.

S: Hai!

x-x-x-x-x At the training ground…

I: Try it on me.

S: try wh.. Oh er ok.. I have never tried your kind of powers before though.

I reached out but stopped.

_Where should I-_

He reached out his left hand.

Embarrassed I hold his hand.

I opened my eyes.

_AHHH! _

I fell and covered my eyes.

_What's this? It's so painful! Oh god.. Is.. is this what Uchihas endures when they use their Sharingan? Kakashi! He almost turn blind if I didn't heal him! Oh god! What about ItachiI?!_

I felt someone hands on my eyes.

I could feel his power disappearing.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

I felt wetness on my cheeks and noticed I was crying.

S: I..Itachi san. Is this.. is this what you endure when you use your..Oh god.. are you..

My hands reached out as fast as I could and placed it above his eyes and checked.

I was speechless. It's almost entirely damaged inside. He's partially blind!

S: ITACHI! Your eyes.. you're partially blind! Why didn't you tell me? Why?

I: it's nothing.

S: IT'S NOT NOTHING! Stay still I'll try to heal it now!

Before I could start, he grabbed my hands.

I: Stop.

S: Wha- Don't do this to yourself Itachi! Even if you're the worst person in the world you shouldn't have to endure this kind of pain!

I: I'm used to it.

S: But you're partially _**blind**_! Please Itachi, don't do this to yourself. Please..Please Itachi..

x-x-x-x-x

**Hey guys, so hope you like it so far… It's 6.45am here hahaha. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for making it short. **

**Oh and here is the link to their clothes worn during the festival [** www dot zerochan dot net / 1009675 ] (Just erase all the spaces and replace dot as . :D) **. I know I know, the girl in there isn't Sakura(I think), but that's how I imagine her kimono will look like ^^ All credits go to Yori-Koto. Love the drawing! Isn't it pretty? **

*Kochi kochi ( I think I'm wrong but is it) come here(?)

** Oujo chan – Young lady. (Or something like that)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys! Gosh.. Really feel so tired, school's taking a toll on me. Really sorry. Since I keep doing this, the next one you will have to wait for probably till after the 2****nd**** week of dec or if i'm free, this coming weekends. **

SupremeOverlordLetters: Hahaha it's okay. Hehehe glad you liked it XD More is to come :P

Gotherprincess982: Hahahah you really don't like Sasuke huh? Hahaha. I'll think about your suggestions. Thank You so much!

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Why doesn't he want me to heal? _

_I don't get it.. Why?_

S: Why?

…

I: No.

S: Please don't do this to yourself..

But my words didn't reach him.

_I'm not going to give up! A medic should never leave anyone uncured even if the person is your enemy!_

x-x-x-x-x

And so I started training.

He said to use his powers, however I need not open my eyes.

And so I started.

After hours of practicing, I could finally manage to hold his powers for 15minutes more even after I stop touching him.

Looking at the time, I told him I'll go return the clothes that we borrowed yesterday and will be back soon.

He nod and I left.

x-x-x-x-x

After returning the clothes to the kind lady I rushed back to the inn.

Opening the door, i noticed Itachi seated on the couch. His eyes closed.

Quietly, I walked towards him.

I: Don't.

He grabbed my hand.

_I can't do this anymore. This is the last straw! _

I snatched my hand away and placed it above his eyes.

Before he could do anything, a gold-ish green (such thing? Hahah) chakra appeared.

_I think I heard something break. _I ignored it.

_It's really bad. I.. I don't think I can heal it entirely. I can make the pain subside but.. he will still be partially blind.._

Trying my best, I healed.

Once done, he stood and walked away before saying.. "You shouldn't have disobeyed my orders."

Looking down, I noticed the pain on my wrist.

_He broke my wrist. _

x-x-x-x-x

_Why?! WHY DOESN'T HE WANT ME TO HEAL HIS EYES?! WHY IS HE TORTURING HIMSELF LIKE THAT? _

The only word that kept going through my mind was "WHY".

I just do not understand.

And even though he's partially blind, I still can't beat him through a one on one match.

But still.. why?

x-x-x-x-x Later in the night~~

Whilst packing my stuff, I noticed him on the couch staring out of the window.

That made me remember about the one who wrote the poem.

I knew he was still mad at me but I still had to ask him this.

S: Itachi san, who wrote that poem?

He sighed.

I: Someone gave it to me before the massacre.

S: A girl?

He looked at me and continued.

I: Yes. My family met her one day and from that day onwards she was always with us.

S: w..what happened to her?

I: She's… gone.

S: Gone? Was she also killed in the massacre? Did you … k.. kill her?

_I knew I shouldn't ask that but I had to._

He didn't reply. And I didn't persuade.

x-x-x-x-x At the base

P: Konan.. why?

K: WHY WHAT?

…

K: I'm..i'm sorry Pein! It's just that.. It hurts Pein. I didn't want to leave you. But..

x-x-x-x-x Day 18 / Day 14

The next day, not much words were passed to each other throughout the journey back.

With this, no one of us asked for a break so we reached the base earlier than expected.

It was dark. Ignoring the constant "why", I hurried to the rooftop to meet my beloved.

"Pe-

What I saw at that moment, stopped me. It was like the time for me practically stopped.

_This can't be happening.. why? No no.. no. I'm dreaming! _

No words left my mouth. It just can't.

And so I back away from the rooftop, slowly descending the stairs that I had climbed less than a minute ago.

_No no no no no .. Why?! This- No no no no WHY?! _

My head hurts. This pain… WHY?!

At that moment, I felt something about to explode in me..

But then, I suddenly felt arms embracing me. _Was it Pein?_ i thought eagerly. But that eagerness stopped erupted as that scene brace before me. I struggled to get free, the thing in me about to explode.

I suddenly felt a gush of wind blow against me and I blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x

_**From here onwards it will be Itachi thoughts ^_^ It may sound kinda OOC to you cause I don't really know how to err.. be Itachi.. hahah so pardon me for it.**_

And here, she stands before me. It's been years since I saw her as a child. She indeed grew up well.

She grown up to be who I expected to be. A fine and strong woman.

"Sakura san. I hereby announce you that you're part of Akatsuki. Your partner will be Itachi-

And I didn't bother to hear the rest.

_Flashback:_

_Knock._

_P: Come in._

_I: Sir, I heard that she will be joining Akatsuki therefore I wish to personally train her. _

_Pein frowned._

_I: I heard she's a genjutsu type._

_P: I understand. Train her well._

_I: I will Sir. _

_End flashback._

Few days ago, I had personally requested that I trained Sakura. Pein had his doubts but I'll let it be for now.

"Good. You may all leave now. Itachi san, I hope you can start your training today. The sooner the better."

I heard Pein said.

And replied. "Hai Leader sama"

Throughout the small conversation, her eyes never left mine.

x-x-x-x-x

I: "Sakura san, Training field in 5 minutes."

"Whatever" was her reply.

_It seems that she dislike me. _

She has indeed become a fine kunoichi.

Her medic skills can be said to be on par with the 5th Hokage and her strength, was another thing entirely.

Her damage was very powerful.

She too could withstand about 66% of my training.

Throughout the training session, she seem to want to ask me something but she always hesitated in the end.

I was curious, but I didn't ask.

And so, that day become night. And the next day began.

x-x-x-x-x

Her fight with Deidara showed me how skilled she has become. Once, I noticed her with her Konoha friends. It was obvious that she was held by the side lines to watch. They didn't trust her abilities at all. And here she is, winning Deidara.

Throughout the fight, it seemed that she has other unique skills. I will see to that when the time comes.

x-x-x-x-x

Store Owner : Welcome Itachi sama. This way please.

I nodded and followed.

The door opened and he was there.

"Itachi san"

I: "Jin."

J: "Seat, please."

I: "She's here, why?"

J: "She was kicked out."

I: "Reason."

J: "Her past, Itachi san. They have grown worried."

I: "She knows?"

J: "No, they kept it from her. She's becoming stronger than they've expected.

_Yes, the elders knew about her past and didn't want it to happen again, but something unexpected happened- which was Tsunade becoming the 5__th__ Hokage and Sakura asking her to be her mentor. _

_They obviously did not want Sakura to become what she is now. _

I: "Does he know?"

J: "I'm still searching for him. "

I: "We can't let him find her."

J: "I know Itachi san. We all know that."

He stood up immediately and left.

I followed behind.

J: "Keep her close to you."

I: "I will, Jin."

While walking back, I felt 2 familiar chakras.

I continued walking but had to ask.

I: "What are you both doing here?"

S: "I.. ITACHI SAN! Erm, we were just... We just wanted to ask you something!"

I didn't reply.

She took that as a sign to continue and she did.

S: "Did you see a silver haired guy in the shop that you came out from?"

I paused but replied "No."

S: "Oh er ok.. Sorry! Let's go Dei"

I: "Deidara san."

D: "HAI!"

I: "Do your mission and return straight to base. Don't slack around."

D: "Sorry un."

I: "I'll leave now."

I knew that she knew I was giving her a troubled look. I just wished that it hadn't happen. And all this would not have to happen.

_He must not find her._

But little did I know…

That he has already found her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Hope to see you in the next chapter! **

**P.S The reason for repeated "phrases" or words are due to my vocab being terribly poor therefore, I apologize ! Hope you don't mind.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok before you all want to kill me. I will explain myself. I recently had a renovation and many things happened. I lost the book whereby has everything in it.. I just wasn't satisfied with what i wrote than what I wrote in the book. But enough of me giving excuses. Some of you may have already gave up on this story and I'm sorry that me, as a writer has made you do so.. Please continue reading.. Hope you will enjoy :x **

sakurasasukeloves: Sorry for the super long wait :(

Guest: Hahahahh sorry bout that. hehe..

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura: Uhnn..

Jin: Ojou sama!

S: Wha..at? Who are you?

_My head hurts._

J: Ojou sama, you need to get more rest..

S: Who are you?

J: Before I answer you, take this pills. It will make you feel better.

I took it. My head suddenly felt heavy.

S: Wha_t did you giv-_

The door opened, and he entered.

J: She awoken. But I needed her to rest more..

He nodded.

Itachi: What happened?

J: I do not know what triggered it.

I: Once she awakes, we'll ask her.

J: No.. Not now. It may happen again.

…

J: If I hadn't come in time..

I: I know. I was there when it happened.

J: **Do not speak to me in this manner Uchiha. Sh-**

S: Uhn..

J: Ojou sama!

_She shouldn't have woken up that fast. _

Sakura looked around.

Sakura: Where am i?

_We had completed our mission and was heading back to the base.. then.. then.._

Sakura: Itachi san! Wh..at happened? I can't remember! Ahh.. it hurts!

Itachi placed his hands over her shoulder.

I: Don't think about it, just rest for now.

S: Hai.

She then falls asleep again.

Itachi walks out.

I followed.

I: She doesn't remember what happened..

J: What if she has already met him?

I: It can't be.. Anyway, I have to head back to base. Take care of her. I'll be back tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x At the base~

Deidara POV~

_Hmm.. Itachi san's back but I don't see Sakura anywhere. Did she have another mission? I.._

At that moment, Sasori walked by.

Deidara: Sasori danna! Have you seen Sakura chan?

Sasori: Haruno san? No..

D: Did she have another mission?

Sasori stared at me.

S: Hmmm.. You have grown to like that pink haired kunoichi huh..

D: N..NO! Don't be crazy! I was.. just wondering...

My voice getting softer and softer.

S: Anyway, on a serious note. I did actually see her last night. I guessed she had returned from her mission with Itachi. The weird thing was that she was running up the stairs as if she wanted to meet someone so badly. That was the last I've seen her till now.

D: Should I ask leader sama?

S: What for? She's probably in her room or somewhere in the village getting her hair done or something. You shouldn't bother Leader sama over ridiculous matters.

D: I..guess you're right.

_I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. _

x-x-x-x-x

Hours later~

D: Damn it. I still can't find her! I went to her room and even searched the whole village but I still can't find her!

…

D: I should ask him! He may know.

D: Itachi san, I need to talk to you.

Itachi plainly ingnored him. Something else was on his mind.

D: It's about Sakura chan.

Itachi stopped.

Itachi: What about Haruno san?

D: You had a mission with Sakura chan right?

I: Yes. And?

D: Why was she running back to the base?

I: I do not understand.

D: Sasori danna said that he saw Sakura running up the stairs, as if she wanted to meet someone.

_Someone? _

_Seeing the base coming into view, Sakura asked._

_Sakura: Itachi san, I'll go on first.. See you! _

I: Before reaching the base, she said she will go on ahead first. From then on, I didn't know what happened.

D: She said that?

I: Yes. Why are you so interested?

D: Huh! N..No.. It's just that, I've not seen her anywhere today. Not even in the village.

I: Hn.

And he walked away.

D: Where have she gone to?

x-x-x-x-x

D: I guess I have no other choice..

Knock knock

"Come in."

I walked in.

Pein looked up. Konan was sitting beside him.

D: Leader sama.. Konan sama. I have been looking for Sakura, but she has not been seen since last night. Something must have happened.

Pein: What are you talking about Deidara? Isn't she on a mission with Uchiha?

D: What? Didn't you know? They have returned just last night.

P: What? I have not received any report from Uchiha.

D: Anyway, so this means that she is missing right?

P: Where was she last seen?

D: Sasori danna said that she was running up the stairs hurriedly. As if she wanted to meet someone..

…

D: Leader sama? Do you know something?

P: Deidara, call Itachi here. I wish to speak to him.

D: Ah hai! Leader sama.

x-x-x-x-x

Pein POV~

_It can't be. Did she see me with Konan..?_

Knock

P: Enter.

Itachi: Leader sama, you asked for me?

P: Yes. Why have you not given me the report for your mission when you returned?

Itachi grabbed something within his cloak and held it under the dim light.

I: I was about to, Leader sama. I wasn't finished till a few minutes ago.

I took it from him and asked him to leave.

_Did she see us.. together?_

Konan: Pein… What are you thinking about?

P: No. It's nothing.

K: Would you like some tea?

P: Do whatever you like.

K: Hai..

Once the door closed behind her, she smirked and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x

_As if she wanted to meet someone._

Itachi: How is she?

Jin: Better, but she keeps wanting answers.

I: Back at base, Deidara is starting to be suspicious of her whereabouts.

J: We shou-

AHHH! No NO! AHhH!

I rushed to her side. She was sweating profusely. Her lips were so pale.

I: Haruno!

No NOO WHY?!

SAKURA!

Why did you do this to me?! Why?!

J: Ojou sama!

I: Sakura! Look at me! Look at me!

Ahhh! She gripped on to me tightly.

I felt a sticky moisture dripping down my arm. (Horrible sentence here gomen!)

I: Look at me!

STOPP No.. STOP IT STO-mm!

Her emerald eyes focused upon mine with shock as my lips collided with hers.

_The red eyes that stared deep into mine swirled into a beautiful shape.. And than darkness.. _

x-x-x-x-x

Her body grew limp in my arms.

I gently placed her back onto the bed.

J: What did you do to her?!

I wiped the sweat off her face.

J: **Answer me!**

I: I erased her memory. All of it. Even the ones from Konoha and Akatsuki.

J: Why did you..?

I: It's better this way..

I glanced back to her.

_I'm sorry Sakura. _

**x-x-x-x-x**

**And so I'll stop here for today. 5.09AM now Heh.. Short chapter as always.. Made you dislike me even more right? :/ I'm in no position to blame you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**P.S Sorry if mistakes are found :x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! It's been 1 week. Here's another chapter for you:) I changed it numerous time.. Guess this was the best.. Sadly, I've been neglecting my reading causing my writing to be worse then before which was already bad enuf. So I hope you will still enjoy this chapter. So I'll stop here. See you at the end:)**

**x-x-x-x-x 2 weeks later~ **

_It's been 2 weeks since I met him._

"Kirio san, what do you want for dinner later?"

"I'm ok with anything Hana."

_Sigh.. Guess I will have to decide for dinner again myself._

_Hana.. That was the name that he gave me. That was the first name he suggested and I immediately liked it. So I accepted._

H: Kirio san.. Why do you always disappear in the middle of nowhere?"

K: It doesn't concern you.

H: I know.. But it's lonely when I'm alone here..

K: Keep yourself occupied with something else.

H: But there's nothing to do here..

K: Hana.. I'm busy.

H: Don't try to change the subject.

…

K: Fine.. I'll not disturb you anymore.

_Yea.. yeah.. I know that you're wondering why I'm still staying with this guy right? He's straight forward and seem to not care about anyone. But.. the time I spent with him, seem to make me more curious to know him better. 1 reason why I'm so curious about him is because the 2 weeks that I'd stayed with him, I never knew what he does for a living to even own this type of house! To explain myself, the house consist of 3 floors. 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 dining room, 1 huge kitchen, 1 study room with a mini library, 1 living room, and a training field! I mean.. seriously! What kind of job does he have?!_

Anyway, I felt bored, so I started wandering around the house to look for something to do.

In the end, i just took a random book from the library and started reading it.

Dinner was served soon after, and that was how my day ended.

_Such a fun day indeed.._

x-x-x-x-x **So as most of you realized, Sakura is now referred to as Hana and Itachi is now Kirio after she lost her memories.** No one POV~ 6pm

Closing her book, she thought to herself.

_It's already 6.. I should start preparing dinner. Where's he anyway?_

"Kirio san.. Kirio san?" she called out.

No reply.

Hana searched high and low but it seems that he disappeared again.

"I guess another 2 to 3 days of being home alone again.."

As she starts preparing her lunch, she wonders what she should do next to spend her day.

Mouth after mouth, she finished her lunch in less than 10 minutes.

_What should I do..? _

As she was pondering, sakura petals floated onto the table.

"_Sakura chan…"_

"Sak..ura c..chan?"

_Was it one of my memories? Was it the name of someone I knew?_

Minutes passed and she realized that she has been staring at the petals idiotically.

"Talking about sakura, let's go see sakura trees!"

Feeling excited, she ignored her dirty dishes and headed to the forest.

x-x-x-x-x

Mystery Stranger: Tsk, she's not here anymore.

He smirked.

Mystery Stranger: No matter where you go, I will still find you Sakura chan. Just wait for me.

x-x-x-x-x In Konoha, Sasuke POV~

_Neji said Sakura didn't know Hyuuga Hikaru well. So that doesn't give any reason for Sakura to kill her.. right?_

x-x-x-x-x Konoha Hospital

Sasuke: I wish to speak to Shizune san.

Nurse: She's orchestrating an operation now Uchiha sama.

S: When will it end?

N: I'm not sure Uchiha sama, but all I can tell you is that it just started.

S: Hn.

_I have to ask her._

So I sat and waited for her.

x-x-x-x-x 1 hour later~

_What am I doing here? Why am I so concern about her?_

___Flash back~_

_Sas.. sasuke kun… Ar..Are you ok? Sakura panted while healing him._

_Sasuke: I don't need your help. Move away, you're holding us back._

_Sakura: Sor..sorry._

_It was that mission we had, 1 year before I left Konoha. We came across a group of bandits and I got injured._

_When we returned, Kakashi ordered us to head to the hospital to check for any severe injuries._

_Shizune: You're lucky Sakura chan healed you even by just a little as it seems that it wasn't fully completed. I guess it was you who refused her help huh.. If it wasn't for her, your injury would have been infected and will take you weeks to recover._

_Sasuke: Hn. If she wasn't there in the first place, we would have killed them much faster._

_Shizune: Huh.. You really should lower your ego. It may cost you your life Uchiha._

_Sasuke: Hn._

_Shizune sighed._

_Shizune: I'm done, now out of the room. She said while slapping me at the back where the injury is._

_I cursed._

_End flash back~_

_I was so immature back then._

Nurse: She's out Uchiha sama.

Shizune: Sasuke kun! What are you doing here?

Sasuke: Hyuuga Hikaru. Exactly when and where was she killed?

Shizune: What?

Sasuke: You heard me.

Shizune: It's classified information Sasuke. I can't tell you.

Sasuke: Tsk. Fine.

And I walked away.

_I have to find another approach. _

x-x-x-x-x 1 hour passed of looking at the Sakura trees

Hana looked up and realize the darkening of the sky.

_Since I'm gonna be alone at home, I'll stay here a bit longer for a nap._

And so she gradually fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x _Underlined & Italics are dreams her dreams._

_Forehead girl! Let's go! We're gonna be late for lessons!_

_Wait up! I-_

My dream stopped abruptly as I felt the presence of someone lurking among the trees.

Annoyed, I woke up.

"Who's there?"

…

"I'll ask again, who's there?!" I repeated louder.

"It's me. I apologize if I'd woken you up. I didn't mean to." A deep husky voice replied.

I prop myself up to face the direction of where the _enticing_ voice was coming from.

"Erm.. I guess it's ok.." I replied awkwardly.

The silhouette disappears as the owner of that voice emerged from the shadows of the trees.

As he appeared under the dim light of the evening skies, I gasped.

Fortunately, the sound of the evening life covered it.

_Oh kami..He look so.. gorgeous! _

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep.." He apologized.

"I forgive you.."

_Omg WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

He laughed and said, "Thank you for forgiving me."

I blushed.

…

_It's getting awkward.. I should ask him something.._

"So er, why are you out here?"

"Mind if I sit down before I answer you?" he asked.

"Ah yes yes… I.. I mean no.. no.. I don't mind it at all!"

_Seriously? Why are my sentence so dreadful now? _

He sat down beside me.

"So to answer your question, I always come here to relax.. But I saw you sleeping, so.."

"Ah.. I see. You could have just woke me up.. " I interrupted.

"I didn't want to be rude.. Anyway, what about you?"

_He's so kind.._

"I had nothing to do so I decided to take a walk in the forest and look at the sakura trees."

"Ah it's the time of the year isn't it? I answered your question, so u got to answer mine now."

"Of course of course.." I happily agreed.

"Do you wanna spend time together tomorrow? I know a place which I think you will definitely like it."

_Is he..?! Of cours-_

_Flash back~_

_K: Do not be too trustful to anyone, understood?_

_H: Oh so you mean I can't fully trust you?_

_He paused._

_K: By all means._

_End flash back~_

_I can take care of myself.. Anyway he also said to find something to occupy myself till I recovered my memories.. So I guess.._

"Sure!"

"Great! So I'll meet you here 11am tomorrow?"

"Okay! See ya!.. "

_Oh wait.. his name!_

"_.. _Your name.."

"Hm?"

"I mean, what's your name? Mine's Hana, Hana Sayuri."

He chuckled.

"What?"

I was dumbfounded. Was my name that laughable?

"Sorry sorry, didn't mean to be rude. Just that I had thought that your name would have been Sakura. But Hana fits you too. My name's Ugo."

_Ugo.._

"Why did you thought so?"

U: "Because of your hair colour." He pointed out.

H: "Oh.." I replied stupidly.

U: "Was it dyed?"

H: "Nahh.. it's natural. Weird isn't it?"

U: "Nope, I think it suits you perfectly."

At that moment, I believed my face was flushed as he chuckled once more.

H: "So erm, see you tomorrow Ugo san!"

U: "See you tomorrow, Hana chan!"

_Chan! He called me Hana chan.._

As his frame slowly disappeared under the shades of the trees, I took notice that it was already night time.

_Better head back home. I can't wait for tomorrow!_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Hey! So how was this chapter? I hope it was still up to your standard I did have a little fun in this chapter, but I was severely restricted. Sorry about that. I knew it could have been better to illustrate Sakura behaviour after she lost her memories.. :/ As always, time now is 3.17am hahah:D So.. i guess I'll see you at the next chapter. See ya! :)**

**P.S Sorry if mistakes are found and many inconsistency in my writing.**

**SAKUNBI OUT~ **


End file.
